Nico's Inferno
by OphiellTheFallenAngel
Summary: Adentrate en la historia de nuestra heroína Nico, una caballero cruzada que después de haber cumplido su labor en tierra santa regresa a casa, pero en su regreso descubre un acontecimiento trágico, su amada Hanayo murió en manos de los turcos por una trampa que impuso Lucifer, descubre como Tsubasa su guía en el infierno la lleva por 9 círculos del infierno para cumplir su mision
1. Chapter 1

_Las imágenes con las que la Sagrada Escritura nos presenta el infierno deben ser rectamente interpretadas. Ellas indican la completa frustración y vacuidad de una vida sin Dios. El infierno indica más que un lugar, la situación en la que llega a encontrarse quien libremente y definitivamente se aleja de Dios, fuente de vida y de alegría._

 _ **Nico´s Inferno**_

 **l** _ **.**_ **El anteinfierno**

Florencia, Italia 1290

 **Las cruzadas en tierra santa se habían intensificado, el derramamiento de sangre, la muerte manchaba esa tierra sagrada pero después de 1272 al fin estas terminaron con la recuperación de Jerusalén por orden del príncipe Eduardo heredero al trono de Inglaterra haciendo un tratado de paz con los Turcos logrando detener el sin fin de guerras que solamente dejaban desolación en el campo de batalla, se habían perdido miles de vidas en ambos bandos pero era sabio el reconocer que las almas de los caídos irían al paraíso por la gloria y gracia de dios, yo en lo personal espero poder ver después de tantos años a mi amada Hanayo Koizumi, mi esposa durante más de 20 años, ha pasado tanto tiempo… que ni yo misma puedo decir con certeza que aún me espere pero prometí volver a su lado para vivir el resto de nuestras vidas con gran felicidad o al menos esas eran mis intenciones hasta en mi regreso descubrí que la había perdido.**

 **Mi nombre es Nico Yazawa y si soy una caballero cruzada que ha luchado durante varios años bajo el mandato de dios para cumplir su designio de recuperar tierra santa, estaba dispuesta a disfrutar de los placeres de la vida, ya que pude lograr mi libertad de mi labor militar gracias a una carta firmada por la misma madre superiora de la Badia Florentina Rin Hoshizora en la cual me deslindaba de cualquier asunto militar del estado y la iglesia florentina, como del vaticano mismo, pero al llegar a mi humilde hogar mis ojos no podrían creer lo que estaban viendo.**

No puede ser…. No… dios mío… Hanayo….. amada mía… — la cruzada pelinegra de pequeña estatura, ojos carmín pero de fuerza y voluntad inquebrantables observaba en el suelo del jardín de su hogar a su amada castaña de mirada lila tirada en el suelo con una espada atravesada en el centro del vientre agonizando acercándose a ella colocándose de rodillas tomando su mano entre las suyas con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Mí querida… Nico…. Volviste para despedirte de mí…— Con una apagada sonrisa sollozaba esas palabras, había perdido mucha sangre por la herida solamente siendo cuestión de tiempo para que se esfumara su vida.

Shh… mi amor no hables por favor… debo llevarte con un médico… para curarte la herida… —Simplemente se negaba a dejarla morir.

La intento mover pero en ese momento los ojos de Hanayo comenzaron a cerrarse pero aun sonreía, perdiendo fuerza en el agarre de su mano muriendo en los brazos de Nico quién no podía creer simplemente que ella había perdido la vida acurrucándole en su pecho soltando un grito lleno de dolor y desencajado, estallando en un llanto lleno de tristeza y vacío que solamente significaba una cosa que había perdido al amor de su vida pero ¿Quién era el culpable? ¿Quién cometería una atrocidad así en contra suya? Fijando su mirada en la espada tomo el mango para quitarla del pecho de Hanayo viendo detallados turcos en ella. Montando en cólera se levantó lentamente para clavar la espada en un árbol cercano con la mirada perdida en el suelo sin fuerzas, sin vida prácticamente porque ¿Qué sentido tenía el vivir sin ella su lado? Sin quien prometió cuidar y amar ante dios, ¿porque el permitió que esto pasara?, ¿porque siendo tan bueno y benevolente dejo que los turcos le arrebataran la vida, pero las respuesta a esa pregunta no recaían en su dios, sino en algo más oscuro.

Sin haberlo visto, ni tenido la oportunidad en primera instancia de defender sintió una puñalada en la parte superior de su espalda en la derecha frunciendo el ceño y chasqueando los dientes, algo punzante habría atravesado la parte de cuero de su armadura volteando para ver a unos 3 turcos con espadas y escudos con sus respectivas armaduras para atacarle y matarla. Su única reacción fue atacar sin desmedida alguna y sin fuerza tomando su espada larga para golpear a esos soldados quienes no pudieron soportar mucho, el intercambio de golpes de espada, puñetazos y patadas que daba la pelinegra que en medio del dolor y la impotencia acabo con ellos atravesando sus cuerpos con su espada manchándose de más sangre turca, sangre la cual ya no iba a mancharse nunca más. Tal parecía que el destino le estaba jugando en contra pero no era el destino en sí, si no alguien inesperado, el mismísimo lucifer.

Pero miren nada más esto… un baño de sangre y carne, ¿Acaso no habías prometido no volver a derramar ni una gota más? Nico… que faltos de palabra son los caballeros de dios — Se reía y burlaba una voz que se escuchaba alrededor de ese lugar.

¿Quién eres? Vamos cobarde da la cara… — Decía Nico con molestia y lista para vengar la muerte de su querida Hanayo.

Poco a poco el entorno se ennegreció lentamente rodeándole una gran oscuridad, un ambiente gris y tétrico apareciendo delante del proveniente de una densa masa de bruma negra una figura humana que flotaba en el aire, con ojos completamente carmesí igual o más brillante que los suyos quien se burlaba de el con una risa maléfica acompañada de una sonrisa irónica mientras se movía alrededor de ella como si levitara en el aire, hablándole con suma calma pero sin perder el tono bromista en sus palabras.

Oh… ¿Estas enfadada no es así? Pero no te preocupes tu querida Hanayo estará bien… no tienes que preocuparte — Lentamente se manifestaría el alma de su amor junto a ese ente que se jactaba en burla y sorna frente a ella, el alma de Hanayo lucia triste y desconsolada.

Lo siento… Nico… amor mío….— Se disculpaba por fallarle a su promesa de estar siempre a su lado, pero no tenía la culpa ya que ese ente lo haba planeado desde el principio.

Déjala ir… demonio! En el nombre de dios lo exijo! — Seguía sin intimidarse ante lo que sucedía ante sus ojos.

¿En nombre dios? Jajajaja que absurdo… si él fuera tan bueno y bondadoso, no me hubiera excluido del paraíso… hubiera protegido a esta belleza — Con libertad tomo la mejilla de la castaña con su garra, solamente escuchándose: "Lo siento… perdóname Nico" por parte de ella.

Desaparecieron en ese momento, en medio de bruma y oscuridad dejando a una desconcertada Nico cayendo de rodillas al suelo golpeando con su puño enguantado de metal el suelo una y otra vez sintiendo calor en su pecho pasando su mano por dónde le habían apuñalado anteriormente viendo sangre al quitarla de esa zona, perdía fuerza en cada parte de su cuerpo comenzando a sentirse cansada cerrando los ojos inevitablemente desfalleciendo en ese lugar sin tener conocimiento alguno de que ella igual había muerto solamente soltando un último suspiro con dolor y desespero susurrando un nombre: _"Lucifer"._

De ahí en más todo se había tornado completa oscuridad, perdiendo noción del tiempo y espacio mismo, no sentía peso alguno sobre su cuerpo como si estuviera cayendo a una especie de vacío, un pozo sin fondo alguno para cuando volvió a abrir los ojos se dio cuenta que no estaba en su hogar en Florencia, no podía ver mucho ya que todo estaba oscuro, pero podía escuchar murmullos, llantos, sollozos llenos de tristeza, pena volteando a todos lados para analizar la zona que era aparentemente árida, como un desierto rojizo que se extendía miles de kilómetros alrededor de ella, en conclusión un lugar muerto viendo hacia atrás encontrándose con algo que le dejo asombrada y esto era una especie de arco en el cual se podían leer la siguiente insignia: _"Inferno"._ El hecho de entender o asimilar que estaba en ese lugar era algo simplemente imposible ya que en su vida había hecho algo malo en el nombre de dios, todas sus acciones han sido de buen corazón y con bondad ¿Era posible acaso que pudiera estar en ese lugar? ¿Acaso estaba muerta?.

Es imposible que haya llegado a este lugar… me niego a creerlo… —

En completo estado de negación la chica con armadura simplemente miraba perdida en ese espacio en el cual penaban las almas que habían vivido sin cometer méritos ni infamias. Los inútiles, los indecisos, aquellos que a su paso por el mundo no habían dejado huella estaban condenados a correr sin reposo, desnudos, perseguidos por insectos y avispas que los picaban en todo el cuerpo. Su sangre y sus lágrimas, al caer al suelo, alimentaban a una serie de repugnantes gusanos. Estas almas estaban condenadas a nunca cruzar el río Duero, pues carecían de la voluntad para tomar tal decisión.

Recorrer ese desolado lugar en medio de tantas almas en pena era una pesadilla, pero su intuición le decía que debía seguir para encontrar a su querida Hanayo, siguiendo por un sendero desértico con escasos arboles donde encontraba por dónde viera almas penando diciendo frases tales como: _"Porque me has abandonado dios mío", "Quiero salir de aquí… por favor alguien sáqueme", "Este lugar es horrible, quiero descansar de tanto sufrimiento"._ Cada uno de los lamentos le carcomían hasta los huesosera la primera vez que pisaba un lugar como ese y por primera vez sentía miedo en su interior, pero debía tener fe, esperanza de salir de ahí, viva y con su amada a su lado. Su andar le llevo a encontrarse con una pila de huesos humanos, cráneos regados en una especie de montículo, huesos por doquier sintiéndose intimidada pero sin demostrar en su semblante poco a poco, el aire se volvía pesado con cada paso que daba para acercarse a ese lugar hasta que no pudo más por la opresión en su pecho y en todo su cuerpo deteniéndose en seco.

Aquel que tú lloras por muerto, no ha hecho más que precederte — Una voz le llamo a Nico que sentía una pequeña descarga eléctrica recorrer cada centímetro de su espina dorsal apareciendo ante ella un ente con un habito negro, una especie de alas negras que más bien era bruma que se acumulaba detrás de ese ser, sosteniendo en sus manos que eran simplemente huesos una guadaña con un mango largo.

¿Quién eres tu ser de oscuridad? ¿Dónde está Hanayo? Responde… — Con su espada en la mano lista para combatir a un ser que desconocía completamente, ni siquiera tenía conocimiento de que pudiera vencerle.

Si no conoces todavía la vida, ¿cómo puede ser posible conocer la muerte? — Ese ente solamente decía palabras carentes de algún tipo de sentido para Nico.

Sin esperar más la caballero pelinegra se lanzó al ataque con su espada larga golpeando el mango de la guadaña del contrario que se defendió, no siquiera se le veía la cara, solamente las manos y muñecas huesudas sosteniendo esa guadaña que movió con destreza para contraatacar esquivándole a duras penas Nico que tuvo que mover hacia varios lados ya que lanzaba golpes de tajo que liberaban una especie de oz de energía que destrozaban todo lo que tocaban, alzando una mano levanto almas las cuales le rodearon a golpear su armadura como si atravesaran su cuerpo, sintiendo un inmenso dolor quejándose.

Los ataques eran incesantes, golpes de energía con la guadaña además de las almas que liberaba eran certeros que la iban debilitando haciéndole caer de rodillas, acercándose hacia ella colocando la guadaña en su cuello a punto de degollarla una voz le hablaría proveniente de ese ser.

Has escapado muchas veces de la muerte… Nico Yazawa, que te hace creer que enfrentándola podrás escapar otra vez—

Ahora lo entiendo… eres el ángel de la muerte, quién lleva las almas del mundo terrenal al paraíso o al infierno… —

No demostraba miedo ante la muerte, ni a su encarnación misma frente a ella que le estaba a punto de asesinar para quizás llevarle a sufrir una eternidad en el infierno, pero no se rendiría así nomás se levantó tomando la empuñadura de su guadaña luchando por quitársela pero falló ya que el ángel de la muerte usando una especie de telequinesis le tomo por el cuello con una fuerza sobrenatural para tenerla en el aire viendo la cruz roja en su pecho parte de su armadura con 2 movimientos de tajo corto esa parte de su armadura además de descarnarla dejando ver su piel a flor de piel sangrando para finalmente dejarla, caer en 4 al suelo apuntándole con su dedo sonando frio y autoritario.

Mientras estés en este lugar, estarás condenada a revivir y sentir en carne propia las consecuencias de tus errores a lo largo de vida, tendrás pesadillas, sufrirás el peor tormento de todos, la culpa —

No me iré de aquí sin Hanayo... lo oíste… no me iré… — En un arrebato le quito su arma para atravesársela en su cuerpo escuchándose un grito de dolor, saliendo de ese cuerpo varias almas disparadas hacia todos lados para brillar y explotar en ese momento dejando caer frente a ella huesos aparentemente humanos.

Nico había enfrentado a la muerto y salir airosa de eso, pero apenas era el comienzo de su travesía, si tenía razón ese ángel oscuro, tendría que atravesar por duras pruebas, tormentos y debía tener la fuerza, el valor suficientes para afrontarlos, tenía una meta y esa era encontrarla a ella, a su mujer y salir de ese lugar cueste lo que cueste. Pero no lo haría sola ya que desde lo lejos un alma le observaba, una chica de cabellos castaños cortos, mirada de color esmeralda que estuvo atenta todo el tiempo de lo que sucedió.

 _Continuara…_

 **Nota del autor: historia dedicada a un amigo, a Fran y a mis amigos en un grupo de whatsapp los cuales me ayudaron a crearla, un saludo desde México :D, dejen sus comentarios y sugerencias en los reviews**


	2. Chapter 2

**ll. Primer círculo: El limbo**

Al haber acabado con el ángel de la muerte, la caballero pelinegra reclamo la guadaña como suya pensativa por un momento en las últimas palabras de este ser que sin duda alguna le habían dejado una marca más psicológica que física ya que la física estaba en su pecho, en esa cruz que al tocarla sintió un ardor que no soporto, su carne viva fresca y sangrante en todo su pecho, decidiendo dejar eso de lado siguió el sendero entre tierra muerta, árboles secos mirando un cielo entre negro y carmesí dándole un toque siniestro al entorno escuchándose constantemente sonidos extraños saliendo de toda dirección, eran indescriptibles en palabras, ¿Gemidos? ¿Gruñidos? ¿Lamentos? ¿Gritos? Ni ella misma tenia plena conciencia de lo que pudieran ser estos sonidos que con cada paso se escuchaban más cerca y constantemente. Mirando hacia adelante pudo ver que al llegar una especie de precipicio donde el único camino hacia abajo era un sendero, una escalinata que descendía a las profundidades del averno posiblemente encontrándole en esa forma circular de aquella depresión rocosa diferentes secciones donde podía distinguir desde la lejanía un sinfín de almas condenadas al sufrimiento eterno recibir su castigo por sus pecados contra su prójimo y dios.

Dios mío… ¿Pero qué atrocidades se realizan en este lugar de tormento? —

La entrada al limbo…. Uno de los primeros círculos del infierno… —

Sorprendiéndose ante la repentina respuesta volteo hacia donde escucho esa voz, viendo un alma de una chica vestida con indumentarias antiguas romanas portando un báculo en la diestra poseyendo el cabello corto castaño, con una mirada esmeralda que dejaba ver un temple tranquilo a pesar de estar muerta.

¿Quién eres tú? — Pregunto dudosa ante un sinfín de respuestas que se formaban en su interior

Tsubasa… Kira Tsubasa… Una poeta Romana que vivio cuando el imperio Romano estaba en su apogeo… en el año 70 al 19 a. C. — Respondió con serenidad y calma aquella chica extraña.

Ante esa respuesta se quedó mirando nuevamente hacia ese abismo divido en secciones de castigo y tortura cerrando los puños con fuerza, dándose cuenta que esa chica estaba solamente observándole sin decir nada, como si esperase que le hiciera preguntas para que pudiera hablar pero la situación no sería así ya que Tsubasa comenzó a hablar lentamente dándole una pequeña explicación del lugar en donde estaba, para poder aclarar sus dudas en el interior de sus adentros mismas que incrementaban a cada instante que pasaba pero se vería sorprendida ante el conocimiento que dejaría ver de ese lugar, como si tuviera tantos siglos penando sin descanso eterno.

Te encuentras en la entrada hacia lo que son los círculos del infierno, el primer círculo el limbo, en él se encuentran las personas que, no habiendo recibido el bautismo y siendo que nacieron desnudos de la fe, no pueden disfrutar de la visión de Dios, pero no son castigados por algún pecado, es decir en este círculo están aquellos que vagan entre la vida y la muerte, ni están vivos pero tampoco muertos son solamente entes que no poseen mentes que vagan para encontrar el camino hacia Caronte el barquero que llevara a las almas esos seres incluso la de los muertos más allá del rio Estigia hacia los demás círculos del infierno, este lugar es un punto intermedio entre el paraíso o el infierno —

¿Tú te quedaste encerrada en esta zona acaso? Porque no sufres como las demás almas condenadas? —

Porqué quizás dios nuestro señor tiene alguna tarea para mí, y solo al cumplirla podre trascender al paraíso junto a mis compañeras Erena Toudo y Anju Yukki, ven sígueme yo seré tu guía en este lugar de castigo y muerte, te llevare rumbo a encontrar a Hanayo tu amada —

No había más palabras que decir, comenzó a seguir a Tsubasa la pequeña Nico descendiendo aquellas escaleras las cuales le llevarían a una especie de muelle donde podía ver desde lo lejos a varias almas subir a una barcaza la cual suponía era la del barquero del infierno Caronte pero no había ningún barquero únicamente una cabeza gigante en la proa de aquella barcaza, en su camino veía almas penando sin rumbo fijo por los alrededores como si intentaran buscar el sendero correcto hacia Caronte deambulando en la oscuridad sin encontrar nada, mientras Tsubasa le dirigía hacia su destino lograba ver un rio de aguas negras el cual se extendía en ese mundo extraño, con cada paso que descendía ese lugar se volvía como un laberinto para ella pero no despego su mirada de enfrente ni se apartó de su guía.

Llegando finalmente hacia donde estaba Caronte, su guía expreso unas palabras hacia ella con serenidad.

Ahí yace Caronte, que gobierna la lúgubre costa, un sórdido dios: por debajo de su barbilla peluda, una larga barba desciende, despeinada y sucia; sus ojos, son como hornos huecos en el fuego; una faja, llena de suciedad, une su obsceno atuendo —

Nico no entendía sus palabras pero decidió seguir adelante subiéndose al barco pero no sin antes recibir una moneda de oro la cual la castaña le indico que era el pago para poder subir con Caronte para que lo llevara a través del rio Estigia hacia el segundo círculo del infierno: La lujuria, además debía tener cuidado ya que podría ser atacado por él ya que no admitía a seres que no estuvieran muertos aun, eso sí que le había dejado perpleja y confundida pero a pesar de eso seguiría su camino, no tenía intención de detenerse por ningún motivo. Recorriendo ese largo río solamente veía a los lados neblina y aguas negras, era imposible distinguir algo a varios metros lejos ya que la densa niebla cubría totalmente su vista de todo lo que lo rodease mientras la sensación en el aire de incertidumbre y pena se incrementaban trataba de ignorar las demás almas en pena que estaban acompañándole en ese momento hasta que un sonido ensordecedor le saco de sus pensamientos y eso era que al Horizonte se veía una especie de grandes murallas laterales estando en medio un ser totalmente descomunal y atroz, las palabras faltaban simplemente para describirlo: Un monstruo de proporciones titánicas, piel viscosa, sin ojos ni dientes, únicamente una lengua afilada, no poseía piernas en cambio tenía una larga cola de serpiente, quien tomaba almas entre sus manos y las ponía en una especie de balanza para decidir en cual circulo las condenaría, escuchándose una voz de la cual no supo dónde provino.

El rey Minos, el juez del infierno que se encarga de juzgar y condenar a las almas de los condenados sin ningún tipo de contemplación o piedad, ese será su destino así que prepárense para recibir su condena eterna en las llamas del averno —

Yo no estoy listo para ser condenado aun… tengo una misión aquí que cumplir — Alzo la voz Nico para responder a esas palabras con determinación y seriedad.

Mmm… ¿Quién dijo?... — Inquirió esa voz.

Yo Nico Yazawa, sirviente de dios caballero cruzada de la orden del príncipe Eduardo de Inglaterra —

De la nada del cielo cayeron varias rocas llameantes como meteoritos, pero estos eran demonios con hachas, con cuernos alargados con un aspecto atemorizante, eran 3 quienes comenzaron a rodearle para atacarla pero al tener la guadaña de la muerte sentía más confianza para enfrentarlos, siendo así se levando y empuño esa arma diabólica que para ser muy larga era ligera colocándose en posición de combate mientras de golpe los demonios comenzaron a lanzar golpes con sus hachas siendo bloqueadas por la pelinegra quien se movía de forma ágil como si combatiera con una espada, era sorprendente la facilidad de manejo que tenía ese artefacto lanzando golpes de tajo que los levantaría hacia los aires a los 3 lentamente para comenzar a destazarlos unos por uno cayendo nuevamente hacia el suelo mientras estaba en guardia esperando a que ese ataque surtiera un efecto de enfado en quién los haya mandado, pero eso nunca paso.

Lo que si paso era que aunque aún faltaba un buen tramo para llegar al otro lado del Estigia la cabeza que estaba en la proa de la barcaza se girase hacia dónde estaba Nico encarándole cara a cara asombrada esta última porque lo último que pensara era que Caronte fuera en ese el medio de transporte a través de ese rio de aguas putrefactas luciendo una cara de pocos amigos con una mirada llameante.

Tu… No estas muerta pero tampoco viva… que haces a bordo de este barco, no puedes pasar hacia el infierno, está prohibido — Sonó demandante el barquero ante esa intromisión de ella.

Eso a ti no te concierne barquero si es por el pago… toma… — le lanzo la moneada de oro hacia el tragándosela, pero eso no bastaría lo suficiente para seguir con su exigencia de que cesara en seguir hacia adelante.

Eso no te será suficiente, humana… bájate de mí barco o te bajare para que te pudras en el rio Estigia por toda la eternidad.

En ese momento abrió la boca para liberar una llamarada incesante que sería esquivada por la caballero, pero al hacer eso le dio libertad de lanzar otro ataque desde un punto oculto levantando del suelo unas extensiones de madera que estaban afiladas como puntas de estacas que se abalanzaban hacia ella pero usando los poderes de la guadaña lanzo ráfagas de energía cortantes que destrozaron la madera de la barcaza logrando enojar a Caronte que volvió a liberar otra intensa llamarada que esquivo nuevamente saltando de golpe lanzando más ráfagas cortantes hacia esa cabeza demoniaca que se retorcía de dolor. A pesar de eso no se detendría en sus intenciones de bajarla a toca costa de ahí haciendo crecer brazos de madera a los costados para tomarla con ambas manos para aprisionarla con fuerza estrangulando su cuerpo para destriparla completamente.

Resistiendo el dolor Nico fruncía el ceño, chasqueaba los dientes soltando un gemido de dolor apretando la empuñadura de su arma levantándola por completa dificultad ya que cada movimiento que hacía, incrementaba la presión en su cuerpo hasta que al final logro zafarse de ese violento agarre rompiendo ambas manos en 2 girando en círculos su arma cayendo hacia la parte superior de la cabeza de Caronte el cual gritaba que se bajara de ahí, que no se atreviera a hacer la locura de destruirlo, eso le costaría una condena eterna en los círculos más profundos del infierno, pero ya nada de eso le importaba, le era meramente lo mismo que sufriera tanto su cuerpo y su alma un tormento eterno, para ella lo más importante era Hanayo, el verla nuevamente sonreír, el verla feliz, el saber que estará bien , aunque tuviera que sacrificarse ella misma para lograrlo, lo haría con tal de lograr esa meta, alzando la hoja de la guadaña dio un movimiento de taja clavándola en el centro de esa cabeza escuchándose a Caronte gritar dolorosamente para de un momento a otro jalar su arma hacía abajo para abrir ese cráneo en 2 esparciendo una masa sanguinolenta negra por los alrededores llegando a la otra orilla del rio comenzando a descender las almas en fila india, 1 x 1 haciendo él lo mismo viendo de reojo al bajar completamente de un muerto Barquero hundirse en las aguas de ese rio de muerte y suciedad hasta que no quedo nada completamente de él.

Descendiendo aquellas escalinatas nuevamente comenzó a ver a su alrededor como las almas condenadas gritaban mientras eran aventadas por grandes vientos en los aires, volando por los alrededores del nuevo circulo al que había llegado encontrándose con un nuevo arco el cual tenía la insignia: _"Luxus"_ que significaba lujuria en latín, encontrándose su guía Tsubasa que le esperaba del otro lado del arco, pero también vio a lo lejos una torre idéntica a la torre de babel erguirse hacia los cielos.

Veo que pudiste pasar a Caronte sin problemas… bien es hora de continuar nuestra travesía, así que sígueme por favor —

Dime Tsubasa… es largo el camino…. — Pregunto con seriedad.

Acabas de pasar el primer círculo del infierno el primero de 9 círculos infernales los cuales poseen horrores y castigos que ni tú te habrás de imaginar Nico así que ten fe y esperanza, en este lugar te harán falta… mucha falta… si es que quieres reencontrarte con Hanayo—

Prosiguiendo con su guía ambas se adentraban al círculo de la lujuria, pero al adentrarse no pudo evitar mirar hacia el horizonte donde se encontraba el juez del infierno Minos juzgando las almas de los muertos y condenándolas a los diferentes círculos de castigo que había en ese lugar, sintiendo curiosidad Nico exclamo en tono inquisitivo.

Ese juez.. Minos… porque no pasamos por ahí… — Mas que miedo era curiosidad en sus palabras de la pelinegra.

No es necesario… como dije tu misión aquí es salvar a tu mujer, aún no ha llegado tu hora de sufrir por tus pecados aquí Nico…— Esas simples palabras por un momento le hicieron sentir escalofríos, no le temía a la muerte en sí, era él no volver a ver a su amor nuevamente lo que le causaba un miedo latente en su interior.

 _Continuara…_

 **Nota del autor: Mmm nuestra heroína ha pasado el limbo, ahora viene la lujuria, así que prepárense porque el siguiente encuentro aunque no de batalla, será interesante para leer se los aseguro. Jajajaja :v será Zuculento o al menos es mi intención, nos vemos en la próxima actualización**


	3. Chapter 3

**III. Segundo Círculo: Lujuria**

La travesía de Nico y Tsubasa continuaba, atravesando el limbo con éxito ahora se adentraban al círculo de la lujuria, el lugar en que todos aquellos pecadores eran condenados por dejarse llevar por sus instintos pasionales en vida, ahora en el infierno nunca habrían de saciar su apetito sexual además serian castigados de formas demasiado severas, que un ser humano cuerdo era más que imposible que soportara y mientras ambas avanzaban la castaña le explicaba a la pelinegra en qué consistía el castigo en este círculo.

En este segundo círculo, se encuentran aquellos que han pecado de lujuria. A Los "malefactores carnales" por dejar que sus apetitos sobrepasaran su razón. Ellos son los primeros en ser verdaderamente castigados en el Infierno. Estas almas están condenadas a ser impelidas por un fuerte viento que las embiste contra suelo y paredes, las agita y las hace chocar entre ellas sin descanso, de la misma forma que en vida se dejaron llevar por los vientos de la pasión —

Tsubasa señalo hacia una torre, que había visto Nico con anterioridad explicándole que esa torre era un monumento el cual simbolizaba la pasión desmedida del hombre por expresar sus emociones, un símbolo que el infierno sería un obelisco de tortura y castigo al cual lentamente caminaron, simplemente ella no podía creer como eran torturados estos condenados, azotados por toda la eternidad por esos vientos huracanados que los golpearían hasta literalmente "matarlos" cosa que no sucedería, lo que lo hacía peor debiendo soportar esa condena hasta el fin de los tiempos. Caminando por un puente que estaba en ciertas partes caído debía pisar con cuidado saltar de un extremo a otro para no caerse hacia un vacío que parecía interminable.

¿Quiénes yacen en este círculo Tsubasa? — Pregunto Nico mientras pasaban ese puente que las llevaría a esa torre, de la cual no sabía que se encontraría.

Semiramis, Dido, Cleopatra, Helena, Aquiles, Paris, Tristán, y muchos otros que no controlaron el amor sensual durante su vida — Respondía con suma tranquilidad su guía mientras seguía hacia adelante.

Finalmente traspasaron el puente y comenzaron a subir las escaleras en espiral que les llevaría por diferentes secciones del edificio, llegando a la primera sección donde encontraron algunos monumentos de personas en posiciones sugestivas manifestando sus deseos más profundos, su hambre sexual. Sin duda alguna era una habitación que simbolizaba a la perfección el placer, subiendo por las escaleras pasando por más y más secciones en las cuales encontraron lo mismo y que por algunos huecos se podían ver almas volando por los aires además de que en los suelos como había masas de condenados unos encima de otros llevando acabo aquel acto carnal entre tierra putrefacta, gusanos, en ese ambiente desolante y fúnebre, produciéndose en Nico una sensación de asco pero en ese momento su cruz comenzaría a dolerle haciéndole caer de rodillas comenzando a recordar en su interior algo que creía que había olvidado.

 _Flash back._

 _Tierra santa 1280_

 _La guerra por el sagrado lugar de la iglesia, estaba dejando a cada día que pasaba, más muertos de lo que la misma iglesia católica podía concebir pero era algo inevitable, la voluntad de dios era inequívoca y si la sangre de los herejes debía ser derramada para poder consumar dicho objetivo, no importaba cuanto estuvieran en contra los caballeros cruzados debían obedecer esa ley si no querían ser condenados a las llamas eternas. Pero un día una caballero, Nico Yazawa había roto una regla de la cual se arrepentiría el resto de su vida, un acontecimiento que dejaría marcado tanto su corazón como su alma por siempre y eso era que había roto su voto de fidelidad que en sagrado matrimonio con su amada Hanayo, algo que le perseguiría por mucho tiempo._

 _Entonces… ¿Cumplirás tu promesa de liberar a mi familia que es inocente en medio de esta batalla encarnizada?_ _— Una mujer de cabellos lacios color castaño estaba desnuda y recostada en una habitación en lo que eran las mazmorras de castigo de los cruzados en un fuerte fuera de tierra santa._

 _Ordenaré a mis hombres que liberen a tu familia… cumpliste tu parte del trato, me toca a mí cumplir parte del mío — La pelinegra se ponía sus vestiduras lentamente sentada en la orilla de la cama colocándose sus botas lentamente, sin siquiera mirar a la otra mujer._

 _Al menos ten la decencia de mirarme ¿Acaso fui tan mala amante en la cama? — Sonaba seductora mientras con sutileza con la diestra al acercarse le tomaría el mentón haciendo que sus ojos carmín se posaran en los café oscuros de ella._

 _Esto no volverá a repetirse, espero que cuando regrese del campo de batalla tanto tu como tu familia se hayan ido ¿Fui clara? — Se levantó y se alejó de esa habitación al salir le ordenó a sus guardias que liberasen a su familia. — Si no se han ido antes del medio dio ejecútalos, es una orden._

 _Como usted ordene… —_

 _Haciendo una pequeña reverencia ese guardia la pelinegra fue por su espada y escudo para salir a las caballerizas, montar a caballo e irse al campo de batalla con un sentimiento de culpa y repulsión en su interior, eso que cometió era adulterio y ese pecado era condenado por dios severamente pero no era su culpa ya que la mujer estaba desesperada por liberar a su familia de una posible ejecución por el simple hecho de ser turcos, Nico no tenía un mal corazón en el fondo, prefería hacer un "sacrificio" en vez de dejar que sus hombres la violaran y al final igual la terminaran matando, pero al final la culpa seguía en su interior y no sabía con qué cara ver de nuevo a su mujer después haber hecho eso._

 _Fin del Flash back_

Dios mío, pero que he hecho… ¿Cómo pude ser capaz de hacerle eso a mi amada Hanayo?—

Respirando agitada, la impotencia y frustración se hicieron presentes tocándose el pecho por la falta de aire con ese dolor insoportable que le carcomía hasta el alma, frunciendo el ceño porque el dolor era mayor a cada instante que pasaba cayendo en 4 sudando, luchando por no desfallecer en ese lugar hasta que finalmente logro levantarse del suelo mientras Tsubasa solamente observaba serena sin decir palabra alguna de lo que estaba pasándole. En ese momento del suelo comenzaron a emerger unas figuras humanoides extrañas, mujeres que estaban desnudas pero su aspecto era diabólico, sus cuerpos estaba podridos, les salían gusanos por yagas que parecían de gangrena, sus ojos estaban completamente desorbitados sus bocas tenían dientes afilados además de que en sus manos sus uñas eran garras afiladas de 30 cm de largo.

Rápidamente esas monstruosidades se acercaron a Nico que desenfundo su guadaña pero sorprendentemente la velocidad de esas "mujeres" era superior a la de ella logrando dar zarpazos en su cuerpo causándole heridas superficiales que la hacían retroceder pero impulsándose hacía sus enemigos lanzo golpes con su arma que fueron esquivados de forma ágil por sus enemigas que le rasgaban sus vestiduras con movimientos certeros que eran avasallantes logrando desesperarla pero en una de las paredes había algo una luz parpadeando de tono claro por lo que salto hacia esa dirección ayudándose con la hoja de su arma para escalar y llegar hacia donde estaba esa luz tomando con la diestra una pequeña cruz de plata, este pequeño artefacto era muy familiar para ella. Un pequeño obsequio que le regalo a su amada antes de partir hacia el campo de batalla, un amuleto que significaría más que un simple objeto, representaba el amor y la devoción que tenía Nico por Hanayo.

En su mano este objeto libero una luz blanca que era cegadora, esa cruz era un arma celestial que le ayudaría en situaciones futuras para poder pasar por los demás círculos, llevando la luz y el amor de dios a las profundidades del averno.

Esta cruz…. Será posible que ella… —

No pudo terminar la oración ya que en su tobillo sintió que algo le agarro y eso era un tentáculo que había salió del vientre de una de esas mujeres que de golpe la jaló hacia abajo azotándola contra el suelo pero aun sosteniendo la cruz de plata, siendo arrastrada hacia esas inhumanas aberraciones puso el objeto delante de ella comenzando a hacer una oración para sí misma tomando más intensidad hasta que libero una gran cruz de luz que golpeo a sus enemigas que las tumbo aturdiéndolas pero no por mucho ya que al levantarse soltaron un chillido ensordecedor. En medio de la desesperación corto la extremidad que aprisionaba su tobillo levantándose rápido y sin pensarlo 2 veces con ese pequeño amuleto extendiéndolo hacia adelante libero más cruces una y otra vez, levantando por los aires a esos demonios que rebotaban en las paredes pero que no se rendían. Decidiendo sostenerla por un instante concentrándose cargándola de gran energía esperando a que sus cazadoras se acercaran los suficiente para de un golpe hacerlas pedazos.

Solo un poco más… vamos acérquense urracas… Ahora! —

Aventando un golpe al aire una enorme cruz de luz salió disparada hacia delante calcinando en el transcurso de impacto a esos seres que chillaron de dolor hasta que solamente quedo cenizas en el suelo. Respirando agitada lentamente miró por breves momentos la cruz hasta que un lamento llamo su atención, era de una mujer por lo agudo que era se escuchaba cerca así que posiblemente podía encontrarse con alguien el siguiente nivel de la torre subiendo las escaleras de caracol hasta que finalmente arribo a la otra sección, no se veía nadie aparentemente escuchándose un lamento más claro, un llanto desconsolado y en completa melancolía encontrando su mirada carmesí una figura sentada en un rincón, esbelta de cabellos lilas que poseía 2 coletas, con las manos en las rodillas y su rostro hundido en sus antebrazos.

Elichi… por favor perdóname… yo… nunca… quise que eso pasara… pero esto me merezco por serte infiel y faltar a mi palabra ante dios… de verdad lo lamento —

Era un alma condenada que estaba en ese solitario lugar, de antemano no pensó que encontrara a alguien que no fuera demonio en ese lugar, que aunque no pudiera ver su rostro sentía su arrepentimiento puro y sincero, acercándose lentamente lo menos que quería era asustarla o que pensara que era uno más de los moradores de las tinieblas que la torturarían por su pecado, tragando en seco saliva lentamente le toco el hombro provocando que se asustara la chica retrocediendo hasta la pared, su rostro era angelical e inocente, mismo que poseía lágrimas en esos ojos de mirar esmeralda aterrada la chica comenzó a gritarle palabras sin sentido.

No por favor… no me castiguen más! Ya he pagado por mi error de haberle sido infiel a mi amada elichi! Por favor dios mío, quiero irme de aquí! — No había escapatoria alguna, pero la pelinegra no tenía intención alguna de lastimarla.

Espera… Yo no vengo a hacerte daño… no tengas miedo… — Podía notar al verla que tenía una exuberante figura, pechos de ensueño bien redondos y suaves, unas caderas que podrían dejarte hipnotizado de por vida además de unas piernas largas tan hermosas como una obra de arte. — Yo he venido a recuperar a mi amada Hanayo de las garras de lucifer —

No hay salida de aquí… — Decía cabizbaja la chica peli lila su mirada estaba ensombrecida y profundamente triste.

Pues yo la buscaré y no me iré sin mi mujer… por cierto cómo te llamas… — Sonó lo mas apacible posible para no asustarle más, extendió su mano para ayudarle a levantarse.

Nozomi… Nozomi Toujo es mi nombre… — Tomo su mano para levantarse y acomodarse sus ropas deshilachadas estando descalza, tomándose su antebrazo diestro mirándole con gran vacío.

¿Así que tu castigo es ser condenada a este lugar por toda la eternidad, por serle infiel a tu a tu amada Elichi? — Con tranquilidad inquirió en esa cuestión, logrando que la otra se sintiera más y más triste.

Te contare como fue que termine aquí…. —

 _Flash back Nozomi_

 _Era una tarde cualquiera en la ciudad francesa de Bordeux, en esa ciudad vivían 2 familias acaudaladas, Los Toujo y los Ayase quienes habían unido a sus hijas por más extraño que sonase en sagrada matrimonio que a pesar de que ambas se amasen sus padres buscaban un bien común: Mas poder. A decir verdad la hija mayor de los Ayase, Eli Ayase o como su amada Nozomi le decía "Elichi" era toda una maestra en la esgrima y le gustaba mucho el baile folklórico, culta, siempre disciplinada no había mujer u hombre que no le pretendería pero al final cierta peli lila logró robar su corazón, se enamoraron y al cabo de unos años decidieron consumar su amor uniéndose en matrimonio teniendo unos primeros años de casadas llenos de alegría, felicidad, de completa armonía, pero… como en toda historia de amor hay dificultades, pero dichas dificultades llevarían a una tragedia a ambas familias ya que con el tiempo, además de que Eli califico para ser una guerrera al servicio de la corona francesa tuvo que partir al campo de batalla infinidad de veces dejando a su amada Nozomi sola en casa._

 _Los años pasaban y Nozomi perdía la esperanza de que su amada rubia volviera, se hizo a la idea de que posiblemente estuviera muerta, pero se resistía a creer eso al final de cuentas termino cediendo ante algo que jamás había pronosticado que pasara, dejar que su soledad y sus ansias de sentirse amada por alguien la traicionarán por completo nublando su juicio rompiendo su fidelidad con Eli sucumbiendo ante la lujuria gracias a que constantemente recibía las visitas de la hermana menor de Elichi, Arisa Ayase quien le consolaba, le hacía compañía y lograba apaciguar su profundo dolor, su vacío emocional._

 _Teniendo una relación prohibida por años Arisa en las noches irrumpía en los aposentos maritales de su cuñada y su hermana, teniendo encuentros íntimo, pasionales en la misma cama donde su hermana y su amante hacían lo mismo, las 2 amantes llenas de deseo y placer cada vez que estaban juntas se dejaban llevar por sus deseos besándose, acariciándose juntando sus cuerpos en ese sentimiento mortal el cual les estaría consumiendo noche tras noche, beso tras beso, caricia tras caricia, Nozomi aunque estuviera mal se sentía plena, se sentía completa, se sentía… amada pero eso a futuro le traería consecuencias, consecuencias fatales._

 _Un día en pleno verano de 1269, Eli regresaba a casa después de una campaña de luchas y conquista del imperio francés en tierras napolitanas. La rubia estaba ansiosa de ver a su amada Nozomi nuevamente, después de tanto tiempo extrañaba sus sonrisas, sus besos, sus caricias, el calor de su cuerpo junto al suyo, escucharla reír y su humor siempre tan optimista, lleno de vida que tanto amaba de ella que después de una larga travesía desde tierras italianas hasta su natal Bordeux llego a caballo hasta su hogar notando algo extraño, el caballo de su hermana Arisa estaba ahí, al momento no se le hizo extraño ya que su hermana le agradaba mucho su esposa, pero cuando entró por la puerta no encontró la sala vacía, el comedor, la cocina todo completamente vacío hasta que escucho unas voces, risas provenientes de su habitación voces familiares acercándose lentamente hasta la puerta que al abrirla quedo petrificada por la escena que sus ojos celestes se encontraron._

 _Nozomi! Arisa! ¿Qué demonios significa esto?! —Simplemente no había palabras para describir lo que veía, la ropa de ambas en los suelos, ellas bajo las sabanas, desnudas su hermana encima de su amada esposa que al escuchar sus voces quedaron frías._

 _Cariño… yo… yo puedo explicarlo… — Por mero instinto la peli lila quito a la rubia menor de su cuerpo tapándose con las sabanas, muerta de miedo al ver esa furia en los ojos de su amada elichi._

 _Hermana… no es lo que parece por favor escúchame…. — Intentaba calmarla la menor Ayase pero ninguna palabra bastaría para poder hacer que ella tuviera prudencia alguna._

 _Lo Siguiente que sucedió fue que Eli comenzó a perseguir a su hermana por toda la habitación hasta que finalmente la acorralo en una esquina tomándole por el cuello lentamente con una fuerza brutal atravesando su cuerpo con su espada dejándola caer muerta en el suelo con la hoja ensangrentada fijando su mirada en su aun infiel esposa acercándose lentamente hacia ella misma que intento calmarla, hablando entrecortado pero solamente recibió una bofetada que la tumbo de la cama de golpe apuntando hacia su yugular colocando la suela de su bota en la boca del estómago haciendo que la chica pidiera piedad a gritos._

 _Elichi… por favor perdóname… prometo… prometo que no volverá a pasar lo juro…—_

 _Oh por supuesto que no volverá a pasar Nozomi, porque te reunirás con ella en el infierno, maldita puta! —_

 _Acto seguido le corto la garganta con una violencia y furia sin medida, los ojos celestes a pesar de estar en cólera derramaban lágrimas de impotencia, dolor viendo como lentamente a la mujer que una vez ella amo profundamente se desangraba del cuello hasta morir cayendo al suelo soltando un llanto de completa frustración._

 _Fin del Flash back Nozomi_

Con que eso pasó…. — Escucho cada palabra de la chica, mientras meditaba en eso, cerrando los puños con fuerza lentamente, a pesar de haber cometido tal falta podía ver en sus ojos arrepentimiento y creía completamente que su lugar de descanso eterno no era el infierno, sino el paraíso.

Si tanto solo pudiera perdonarme mi amada Elichi… si tan solo pudiera hablar con ella… pero sé que no me escucharía.. — Soltaba un suspiro esa alma llena de tristeza y arrepentimiento.

En ese momento saco la cruz y la empuño lentamente brillando nuevamente pero no tan intenso como la vez, levantándola apuntando hacia ella comenzando a decir unas palabras en latín:

" _Ego te absolvo a peccatis tuis in pacem aeternam animae cruciantur , in nomine Patris et Filii et Spiritus Sancti Amen"_

Emergiendo una luz de los cielos lentamente un umbral comenzó a elevar a Nozomi quien sonreía lentamente despidiéndose de Nico diciendo unas palabras llenas de aliento y esperanza, en agradecimiento por permitirle descansar en paz finalmente después de un largo tormento en ese lugar.

Espero que encuentres lo que busques en este lugar… por cierto ¿cuál es tu nombre? —

Nico Yazawa es mi nombre — Respondió mientras la veía alejarse hacia el paraíso

Nicochi… Gracias… —

Finalmente la chica desapareció en ese umbral de luz, dejando a Nico sola pensando en lo que acababa de suceder, comenzando a dudar si realmente en tantos años de vida ¿Había cumplido con las expectativas de dios?, ¿Había cumplido como esposa con Hanayo?, pero no era el momento para manifestar duda, prosiguiendo su camino por esa torre llego hasta la punta dónde le esperaba Tsubasa quien miraba ya hacia el siguiente circulo, cuando llego la pelinegra lentamente sin mirarla exclamo suavemente.

El camino se pondrá cada vez más duro Nico, a cada paso… no titubees ni dudes, el siguiente circulo va a ser un poco desagradable espero que tu estomago esté preparado —

¿Eh?... ¿Porque? — Se preguntó lo caballero con duda.

No recibió respuesta alguna pero miro hacia un acantilado, no había un camino a seguir por lo que dedujo que tendría que descender por ese acantilado apoyándose de algunas piedras salientes y unas masas de carnes pútridas que podrían servir como base para sostenerse divisando en el suelo un arco el cual tenía la insignia en latín: " _gula",_ más allá habían cosas ciertamente desagradables que le causaron ligeras nauseas entendiendo a lo que se refería su guía.

 _Continuara…._

 **Nota del autor: Creo que los demás círculos que atravesaran Nico y Tsubasa serán igual de largos que este, espero les haya gustado, el siguiente habrá un encuentro NicoPana, pero no será lo que espera Nico eso si se los aseguro, bueno nos vemos en la próxima actualización**


	4. Chapter 4

**IV. Tercer Círculo: Gula**

En el descenso hacia el circulo de la Gula, la pelinegra podía divisar en su andar como todos los pecadores que caían ante este pecado están inmersos en el fango, bajo una lluvia incesante de granizo y nieve, y golpeados por Cerbero, guardián del tercer círculo.

El contrapaso es más complejo respecto al anterior círculo, pero se puede ver igual: en el fango en el cual están obligados a arrastrarse una antítesis del uso refinado que hicieron en vida en el sentido del gusto y, en la avidez del guardián que los maltrata, los desgarra con uñas y dientes, un reflejo de la avidez y la codicia. En conclusión, se puede decir que está potenciado al máximo el aspecto bestial de la avidez de comida, como se nota también en la degradación que sufre el mismo Cerbero además los ensordecidos ladridos de este animal lastimaban los oídos de quienes sufren su condena en este lugar.

Tan solo mirar esas escenas eran realmente algo atroz de presenciar, Nico se estaba arrepintiendo de seguir, sus ropajes se manchaban con sustancias pútridas que solo le daban más y más ganas de vomitar. Finalmente llegando a lo más profundo del acantilado comenzó a caminar entre tanta putrefacción soportando lo más que podía lo que llegaba a sus fosas nasales siendo inevitable bufar y maldecir su desgracia tan asquerosa en ese momento, pero debía seguir, su misión no se detendría por eso… Ni por una bestia de 3 cabezas de aspecto diabólico ni mucho menos pro un entorno sacado de los intestinos del estómago de su mujer que irónicamente a ella le gustaba comer mucho, nunca hubo cosa que no le apeteciera, Hanayo era una comensal realmente esplendida ya que difícilmente rechazaba cualquier cosa que le ofrecieran hasta las cosas más desagradables desde el punto de vista de ella o de cualquier otra persona las "devoraba" con un gusto sin igual.

Por dios… que es ese maldito olor… huele a muerto aquí…. — Ya ni sabía que era lo que estaba pudriéndose a su alrededor.

En este círculo se encuentran todos aquellos que han dejado que su hambre los consuma convirtiéndolo en placer el cual no pueden saciar, ni será saciado… teniendo que sufrir una condena eterna con el ansia, el deseo de satisfacer su apetito por la comida— Su guía la explicaba que era lo que se castigaba en este círculo atenta a los gestos desagradables de Nico

Caminaría con sumo cuidado para no caer en una fosa de carne muerta o en algo mucho peor, se acercaría a la posición de aquel can infernal Cerbero poseía la apariencia de un perro de ojos saltones, garras en las patas y finalizando con unos dientes tan afilados que podrían triturar como papel cualquier cosa que se echara a la boca. La pelinegra cada vez que se acercaba más le era más fácil escuchar el sonido de la carne siendo rasgada, mutilada y despedazada sin piedad alguna, los gritos de dolor de los condenados eran un lamento tan profundo que calarían hasta los huesos, los bramidos y bufidos de ese guardián degustando su cena aun consiente solo aumentaba más sus nauseas, al punto de detenerse y caer de rodillas vomitando.

Realmente era algo insoportable de realizar, saco todo lo que tuviera en su estómago con un asco indescriptible en esos ojos carmesí limpiándose los residuos con la muñeca volvió a levantarse ignorando por completo a la presencia de Cerbero y lo que hacía para dirigirse por un sendero el cual atravesaba un rio de ácidos, líquidos viscosos que soltaban burbujas pero antes de encaminarse a lo que parecía una cueva escucho un grito de auxilio, uno muy agudo y difícil de ignorar por lo que tuvo que voltear con miedo a ver lo que estaría pasando a sus espaldas. Sus peores pesadillas se volvían reales ya que veía a su amada Hanayo siendo tomada por una de las garras de Cerbero abriendo las fauces de sus cabezas para tragarse a la castaña que lucía demacrada y con mucho miedo en sus ojos.

Hanayo! ¡Espera voy a salvarte! — Desenfundo la oz que portaba con ella decidida a salvar a su amor.

Nico! ¡Sálvame! — Gritaba moviendo las manos con pánico.

Tan solo era cuestión de segundos para que el final de la castaña llegase cayendo en el estómago del can para ser digerida sin punto de retorno, pero su amada Nico quien sabe de dónde saco tanto valor y fuerza… quizás del amor que siente hacia su castaña glotona corrió hacia donde estaba, dando un salto dando un golpe de tajo que cortaría la garra del animal quien chillo con furia retorciéndose de dolor por breves instantes siendo vitales para tomarla en sus brazos cayendo de pie intercambiando miradas serenas y llenas de esperanza, lilas y carmines se miraban con calidez, con un profundo amor, con una ternura que solamente ellas conocían. Finalmente, la bajo de sus brazos para dejarla de pie atrás de ella para protegerla de los siguientes ataques de un enfurecido guardián del infierno.

Mi amor… quédate detrás de mi… ocúltate yo voy a encargarme de este animal… — Se ponía en guardia con su oz en ambas manos. — Vamos! Acércate… tengo más para ti.

Ten cuidado… ¿sí? — Diría eso con su habitual tono de voz tímido y tan dulce que le daría más confianza a la pelinegra, pero algo andaba mal y esta última no se percataría aun de ello.

Cerbero se lanzó al ataque con su garra restante con un zarpazo que esquivaría la caballero pelinegra saltando hacia arirriba lanzando ráfagas de energía que cortarían varias partes del cuerpo del animal liberándose sustancias que solamente quemarían el suelo que estaba debajo de él, gritando con desesperación usaría sus cabezas para intentar morder con sus dientes a Nico pero cayendo en picada le clavaria la hoja de su guadaña en el centro de una de las cabezas ejerciendo presión comenzando a abrirla hacia los lados. Moviéndose como loco la bestia intentaba bajarla a toda costa, pero en un jalón estrepitoso solo le facilito a la pelinegra romper la cabeza que estaba partiendo en pedazos esparciendo las vísceras y sesos por todos lados. Ahora solamente le faltarían 2 por lo que dio un salto y solo por milímetros la garra lograba impactarla de lleno en su cuerpo lo que posiblemente la tumbaría contra el suelo, corriendo con mucha suerte llego a la segunda usando su arma para rasgar su mandíbula, su nariz, sacándole los ojos hasta que de tanto desangrarse termino cayendo restándole solamente una.

Ya el enemigo estaba tan débil que no le daría ya más resistencia que antes así que viendo un pico sobresaliendo del suelo salto ejerciendo tanta fuerza en el momento de impactar la 3er cabeza que terminaría clavándola del hocico contra ese pilar dándole una muerte segura terminando algo exhausta por el esfuerzo que hizo en acabar con él.

Al fin acabe contigo… maldito animal…. — Pateando lo que quedaba de cerbero empuño nuevamente su arma para ir a donde estaba su amada.

¿Estás bien Nico? — Se acercaba tocándole el rostro, el cuerpo, todo mostrando un gesto preocupado pero atento con su pelinegra.

Si… estoy bien…. Pero tú lo estas ¿No te hizo nada ese maldito de lucifer? — Ahora el turno de ella para ver a Hanayo tomándole por las mejillas, su mirada lucia apagada.

S.. i…. descuida…. Estoy… bi… en…. — En ese momento comenzó a llorar abrazándola al cuerpo de la menor pelinegra llorando de manera agónica y llena de miedo.

Simplemente no podía verla así de triste, se le partía el corazón en miles de pedazos de tan solo escucharla sollozando desconsolada que tan solo pudo abrazarla con mucha ternura acariciando sus cabellos cortos besando su frente, dejando que se desahogara. Entendía perfectamente que debía estar aterrada, asqueada y con ganas de gritar porque ese lugar era demasiado tétrico y eso que solamente estaban en el tercer circulo, simplemente no podría imaginar cómo serían los demás, honestamente no estaba dispuesta ni mucho menos quería averiguarlo por lo cual saldrían de aquí ambas pero el único camino posible para hacerlo era seguir adelante en su camino hacia lo más profundo del infierno pensando que si podía vencer al señor del infierno ambas serian libres de su cautiverio en esa morada de oscuridad, desolación, angustia y eterno dolor. Lo peor de esa situación estaba por venir.

Tomándose de las manos las 2 se adentraron a la oscura cueva pegadas la una de la otra en un camino demasiado angosto en el cual solamente era audible el sonido de agua goteando de posiblemente estalactitas además de unos gruñidos extraños y amenazadores que lentamente se escuchaban más cercanos al tiempo que avanzaban por ese lugar del cual no veían ninguna salida posible pasando un tiempo que pareció eterno para las 2 hasta que finalmente vieron una luz blanca en el fondo y mirándose ambas sonrientes corrieron con suma alegría hasta encontrarse del otro lado.. Sus ojos no podían creer lo que estaban observando.

Era un pequeño pero hermoso jardín de lirios con árboles frondosos con varios frutos en las copas y en el centro de ese hermoso paraíso había una mesa con lo que aparentemente era un banquete, Hanayo daba un paso de repente Nico la detuvo tomándole la muñeca luciendo seria y con desconfianza en su semblante.

¿Qué sucede mi amor? — Curiosa ante la acción de la pelinegra la castaña la miraba a los ojos.

Mi amor… Mi Hanayo… algo aquí no está bien…. Por sentido común, no puede existir un lugar así en esta cloaca de perdición es como jugar una broma de pésimo gusto y no estoy de humor para eso — Analizaba la zona mientras caminaba viendo los árboles, aquella mesa con 2 asientos y el banquete extrañamente preparado.

Nico… jejejee porque piensas que esto puede ser un truco, dime…— Sonrió lo mejor que pudo Hanayo, pero su cuerpo comenzaba a ponerse negro.

Sencillo, este lugar es la prisión de castigo de "Lucifer" — Haría énfasis en lo último para que quedara claro lo que quería decirle

La castaña solamente sonrió y se rio con ternura ante la actitud desconfiada de su mujer, siempre había sido de esa forma, por lo cual no debería sorprenderle para nada, pero por otra parte la pelinegra analizaba exhaustivamente la zona dudando completamente que eso fuera algo que realmente existiera, debía haber un truco y estaba segura de que así era solo quería saber cuál era para no caer en el de una manera tan infantil dándole al enemigo armas para atacarlas. Pero entonces Hanayo se sentó en una de las sillas viendo los platos que habían, un sinfín de frutos, manjares exquisitos de varias partes del mundo, incluso esas bolas de arroz que tanto le gustaban… poca importancia le daba a las palabras de su amor que le advertía que esto era seguro que fuese una trampa comiendo tranquilamente sin suceder nada por el momento.

Al darse cuenta de ello, a regañadientes se sentó en el otro extremo de la mesa para empezar a analizar la comida tomar un trozo de pavo para comerlo, debiendo admitir que tenía un sabor único y demasiado agradable hasta que pasados algunos minutos escucho como su chica se quejaba cayendo al suelo tomándose la garganta con desesperación, con signos de no poder respirar.

¡Mi amor! ¿Qué pasa?! ¡¿Estas bien?! — la pelinegra se acercaba a ella tomándole en brazos mientras la castaña se tomaba el cuello comenzándose a ponerse más y más negro su cuerpo asustándola en demasía a Nico.

Porque…. Porque me dejaste… Morir… yo te amaba…. — Lentamente se volvía una masa sanguinolenta el cuerpo de Hanayo quien lentamente se esparcía por el suelo arrastrándose para volver a surgir como un ente demoniaco y con voz grave — Yo te amaba… Nico… —

Hanayo… yo…. — Su estado de shock fue más que evidente volviendo su dolor en su pecho volviendo a ver imágenes en su mente.

 _Flash Back_

 _Hogar Yazawa-Koizumi antes de iniciar las cruzadas_

 _Las familias Yazawa y Koizumi, celebraban un suceso que ambas familias las llenaba de júbilo, satisfacción y una inmensa alegría ya que sus hijas mayores, Nico Yazawa la mayor de 3 y Hanayo la única heredera de los Koizumi estaban a pocos meses de unirse en sagrado matrimonio ya que horas antes la pelinegra le pidió su mano en frente de los padres de cada una así que esto merecía un banquete digno de celebrarse. Había risas, sonrisas, felicidad, algunas que otra broma de la vida de casados que hacían avergonzarse a las 2 chicas, pero finalmente todo era completa alegría para todos._

 _Pasada la media noche, las 2 chicas se habían separado de sus familias para hablar en privado ya que sus respectivos padres ya estaban en estado de ebriedad, sus madres les pidieron a ambas se retirarán, a los hermanos pequeños de la pelinegra se les envió dormir ya que al día siguiente debían ir a la escuela en el monasterio de la entonces monja Rin Hoshizora. Ambas miraban el cielo y las estrellas tomadas de la mano recargando sus cabezas sobre la otra, sonrientes y ansiosas de que el día llegase._

 _Nico… — Exclamaba la castaña sin dejar de ver el cielo_

 _Si amor… — Viendo las estrellas respondía suavemente_

 _¿Me amas? — Una pregunta que realmente le sacaría de sus pensamientos_

 _Pero qué clase de pregunta es esa… por supuesto…. — La acerco más a su cuerpo abrazándola con ambos brazos acuñándola contra su pecho con ternura._

 _Aunque coma mucho, posiblemente engorde y me ponga fea… Me… me… seguirías… amando…. — eso ultimo lo menciono en un susurro, pero no pasó desapercibido por la mayor._

 _Aunque pecaras de gula, incluso si estuvieras condenada a ello, te seguiría amando mi Hanayo.. pero sé que jamás llegarías a cometer ese pecado, porque te mantengo controlada —_

 _Mouh! Eres mala! — Haría un tierno mohín con sus labios enterneciendo a su pelinegra quien solo le tomo de la mejilla con la diestra apoyando su frente con la suya cerrando los ojos._

 _Te amo Hanayo… lo hare incluso después de la muerte… lo juro por dios — Finalizando sus palabras la beso de manera dulce y tierna uniendo sus cuerpos en un sentimiento puro, sincero volviéndose ambos corazones uno._

 _Después de esas imágenes, cambiaran a la única vez que ambas pelearon y donde fue capaz de ponerle una mano encima a su castaña, estas consistían en una cena con compañeros de Nico en batalla, su mujer les atendía tranquilamente, pero con el paso del tiempo la pelinegra bebía más y más hasta el grado de perderse en el alcohol. Esto no le agrado a Hanayo que intento convencerla para que se fuera a dormir hasta le pidió a las otros que se retiraran que ya era tarde algo que entendieron perfectamente logrando enfadar a Nico quién en un arrebato le dio una golpiza hasta el punto de dejarle moretones en el la espalda y pecho. Retirándose al comedor para seguir comiendo y bebiendo hasta el amanecer dejando a una triste, lastimada y temerosa castaña en la habitación de ambas._

 _Fin del Flash Back_

El simpe hecho de dejar que la gula le hay nublado el juicio para levantarle la mano a la mujer que amaba sin razón aparente le hizo sentir una profunda culpa, ella quien juro en el altar protegerla, cuidarle, estar en las buenas y en las malas las 2, había roto dicho juramento haciendo que un dolor mucho peor se tornara en su pecho. Las palabras de ese espectro le dolían como no tenía idea, pero aun había una oportunidad de remediar ese error, debía pedir perdón de corazón y con completa honestidad, incluso ante dios debía hacerlo por haber cometido tal falta.

Acercándose a quien creía era su amada, intento disuadirla hablando de manera pacífica.

Mi amor… yo de verdad… te amo y te pido perdón por todas las veces que te haya fallado, incluso de aquella vez que te levante la mano lastimándote…. En mí nunca estuvo hacerlo — Se acercaba con pasos dudosos, pero solo ese ente se enfurecía.

¡¿Ahora pides perdón?! ¡No crees que es muy tarde! — Lanzándose contra Nico la embistió con brutalidad tomándole del cuello, apretándoselo con una fuerza desmedida, aun estando poseída… ella reconocía que era imposible que tuviera tanta fuerza.

Tu… tú no eres Hanayo… donde esta… ¿Dónde está?! — Recriminaba mientras tomaba las muñecas de ese ente que, aunque tuviera su apariencia no era ella.

¡La has condenado a un sufrimiento eterno es tu culpa! — Sonaba demandante haciéndose más grave la voz, hasta el punto de parecer la de un demonio.

Ambas forcejeaban luchando una por matar a la pelinegra y la otra por saber dónde estaba su amada, iniciándose un intercambio de manotazos, golpes que tenían la intención de aturdir a su enemigo, pero este tenía demasiada fuerza a tal extremo que la pelinegra empezó a perder la conciencia logrando a duras penas tomar la guadaña del suelo para levantarla, pero entre más se movía más fuerza imponía sobre ella para matarla pareciendo que hasta llegaría su camino y que quizás no podría salvarla, que ambas estarían condenadas a la soledad y el sufrimiento eterno. A punto de perder la conciencia en sus pensamientos escucho una voz que le imploraba que no se rindiera que la esperaría sin importar cuanto deberían sufrir, pero que su amor era tan puro y honesto que ni el mismo lucifer podría con ese sentimiento porque tenían la bendición de dios en sus manos.

Desesperada completamente la pelinegra levanto su brazo para clavar la punta de la hoja de la guadaña en la yugular de ese ser oscuro mientras comenzaba a desaparecer consumiendo en llamas eternas.

Pro certo Dei tui in loco recipietis iniquitates vestras et perditionis fiat —

Su misión y tormento desgraciadamente aun no terminaban, su camino parecía no tener fin, levantándose del suelo para mirar como entre los arboles unas puertas se abrían mostrando nuevamente aquella lúgubre mazmorra de horrores y penurias, pero antes de siquiera salir escucho otra voz dirigiéndose a ella con burla y arrogancia en cada una de sus palabras.

Esto aún no termina Nico Yazawa…. Jajajaja… ríndete, jamás podrás recuperar a Hanayo… tus dudas y angustias solamente me hacen más fuerte… si crees poder lograr esta odisea te estaré esperando en lo más profundo de Cocytos… y ella —

En ese momento otra voz en son de auxilio le hablo desesperada.

Nico… por favor no te rindas! Yo te amo… y esperare por ti, es una promesa…. —

Después de una carcajada las voces desaparecieron saliendo de aquel lugar estando al otro lado del circulo de la gula, su rostro manifestaba furia, frustración, odio, deseos de venganza llegando junto a Tsubasa quien miraba el siguiente circulo al cual debía acudir la pelinegra. Notando su afligido semblante le dio unas palabras de aliento para que no perdiera la fe o la esperanza que eran las únicas cosas que en este lugar lograrían mantenerla cuerda y en pie.

Tus pruebas serán más fuertes que antes, debes mantenerte firme y no flaquear, tu fuerza de voluntad y buen corazón son tus mejores armas para enfrentar al señor de las tinieblas— La castaña de orbes esmeraldas miraba a la pelinegra carmín tocando su hombro con la diestra.

Lo se…. Bueno continuemos. — Decía ella mientras caminaban a un gran valle montañoso donde había multitudes de personas.

La entrada al siguiente circulo estaba muy cerca pudiendo leer las siglas en latín "Avaritia", sin duda este círculo sería demasiado complicado de transitar ya que en su pasado ese pecado le dejo marcas que ella misma se comprometió a dejar de lado, pero como antes, sus fantasmas volverían para atormentarla ero era 100% seguro.

 _Continuara…._

 **Nota del autor: Ya he vuelto con esta historia como se lo dije a Takade Junior, aquí dejo este capítulo jajaja, supongo no era lo que esperaban o ¿sí? Dejen sus reviews para decirme que opinan, nos vemos en la próxima actualización**


	5. Chapter 5

**V. Cuarto Círculo: Avaricia**

La odisea de nuestra heroína Nico estaba llegando a la mitad, mientras caminaba por el sendero el cual conducía a un valle donde habían multitudes de personas al parecer caminando de un lado a otro, sin un rumbo realmente fijo, pasando el arco que le indicaba que habían llegado al círculo de la Avaricia su guía la castaña de orbes esmeraldas le daría una pequeña explicación de cuál era el tormento que debían sufrir aquellos condenados cegados por sus deseos codiciosos, llenos de ansias de poder y avaricia por cualquier tipo de cosa material en cuestión, un pecado que para Tsubasa era uno de los peores desde su punto de vista, la pelinegra veía con gran desconcierto todo a su alrededor, escuchaba desde reclamos, gritos, sollozos llenos de tristeza y angustia.

Aquellos cuya actitud hacia los bienes materiales se desvió de la media inadecuada son castigados en el cuarto círculo. Aquí están condenados los avaros, que acumularon posesiones, y los pródigos, que las derrocharon. Ambos grupos empujan grandes pesos a lo largo del círculo, pero cada uno en dirección opuesta. Cuando se encuentran, chocando, se injurian —

Unos reprochan: "¿Por qué acaparas?", los otros: "¿Por qué derrochas?". A continuación, cada grupo da la vuelta para recorrer el círculo en sentido contrario, hasta chocar de nuevo con el otro.

El contraste entre estos dos grupos, Tsubasa conducía su discurso sobre la naturaleza de la fortuna, que resucita a las naciones a la grandeza, y luego los sume en la pobreza, como ella cambia "esos productos vacíos de nación a nación, clan a clan.", ya que ambos grupos están tan absortos en su actividad que Tsubasa le diría a Nico que sería inútil tratar de hablar con ellos.

De hecho, han perdido su individualidad, y se conviertan en "irreconocible" — Fue a la única conclusión a la que la castaña llego tras lo que veían.

Nico ahora entendía que ese pecado era demasiado peligroso, el ver como esas almas se peleaban por las cosas que empujaban, rocas gigantes que tenían incrustadas varios artefactos de oro y un sinfín de joyas era realmente deprimente… reconocía el hecho de que la avaricia podía ser capaz de borrar cualquier signo de humildad, bondad hasta incluso de humanidad de cualquier corazón noble e inocente, hasta el grado de hacer caer prodigiosos imperios o reinos, este gran defecto destruía y carcomía hasta los cimientos cualquier gesto de buena fe y voluntad de cualquiera. Era como una pandemia que se esparcía lentamente arrasando con todo a su paso porque siempre quien es corrompida por ella desea más y más, jamás estaría satisfecho.

Lo más irónico del asunto es que ella alguna vez, sucumbió ante ese deseo oscuro cuando estaba en batalla en tierras musulmanas, llegando a realizar los actos más infames e inhumanos que ni ella misma pudiera simplemente pensar que los cometió. Sintiendo que con cada paso que daba en el infierno, se daba cuenta que el haber luchado en el nombre de dios no era suficiente para poder expirar sus culpas del pasado que eran mayormente dolorosas siguiendo su camino evito a esas almas que solamente balbuceaban cosas sin sentido, se gruñían y se peleaban entre sí hasta que en un lugar apartado pudo ver una silueta ennegrecida de pie mirando hacia un risco mientras se acerca lentamente comenzaba a serle familiar el aspecto que esta tenia al grado de asustarse ya que lo menos que pensaría que sucediera en ese momento seria verse a sí misma.

No puede ser posible esto… debe ser una maldita ilusión de ese bastardo — Se acercó más a ese ente y pudo ver a una pelinegra idéntica a ella, con una mirada apagada, sus ropas todas hechas simple harapos y un rostro demacrado, su expresión lucia vacía, hueca, alarmándose en demasía.

¿Qué no puede ser posible… Nico? ¿Qué tu no poseas en tu interior un lado oscuro?... Acaso ya olvidaste como fue que extorsionaste a esa doncella pelirroja, con tal de evitar que tú y tus hombres arrasaran con su pueblo, que, a pesar de ser acaudalada, la sobrina del sultán Saladino, Maki Nishikino… no merecía un trato tan cobarde de tu parte, incluso que fuera ejecutada ¿Has olvidado como al ver tanto oro en sus dominios tú te dejaste llevar por tu propia avaricia y la de tus hombres para dejar a esa pobre chica en paz? — La voz de ese espectro sonaba fría y demandante como si le estuviera echando en cara o reclamándole por ello.

Mientes…. Yo jamás ordene que la ejecutaran… ordene que al saquear su oro y tesoros la dejaran en paz y que ningún ciudadano de la ciudad de Alejandría, jamás le arrebataría la vida a alguien inocente — La pelinegra se tomaba la cabeza una y otra vez tratando de negar una verdad que por más difícil que fuese de asimilar, era una mancha que nunca se le quitaría, la sangre de esa chica inocente estaba en sus manos, quisiera o no. — Es mentira todo eso… yo… nunca… lastimaría a gente inocente… eso va en contra de los designios de dios…

Su "lado" oscuro se acercó hacia ella y con sutileza con solamente el índice de su diestra toco el centro de la cruz en su pecho para hacerle recordar ese momento de su pasado como caballero cruzado en tierras musulmanas, le haría ver uno más de sus errores que había cometido en su misión, su tormento y la expiración de esas culpas estaban muy lejos, demasiado para ser saldadas… mientras tanto un ardor en el centro de su pecho le aturdía su psiquis para que ella misma presenciara ese suceso con sus propios ojos, para que pudiera darse cuenta de que sus errores se irían acumulando más y más, dándole más sensaciones de angustia y desesperanza. Demostrando así que su misión no tiene ningún tipo de objetivo o valor real… que era mejor desistir a darse cuenta mientras avanzaba por e infierno que su existencia estaría manchada por sangre, dolor y lágrimas.

 _Flash Back_

 _Alejandría, Egipto 1275_

 _La cruzada en tierra santa estaba en su apogeo, las fuerzas del príncipe Eduardo heredero al trono de Inglaterra estaban tomando terreno en tierras musulmanas para derrotar a las fuerzas del sultán quien quería proclamar tierra santa como parte de su imperio, Saladino. Cruzados y árabes luchaban encarnizadamente dejando solamente ríos de sangre en el campo de batalla, muertos por doquier causando bajas en ambos bandos, pero aun así el sultán tenía el suficiente poder para poder arrasar con el ejercito del príncipe ya que su imperio se extendía desde los límites de lo que en ese momento era el imperio bizantino hasta las tierras de Asia y parte de África, varias tribus y reinos estaban del lado de Saladino esperando simplemente la orden para atacar al enemigo y poder erradicarlo._

 _Pero hubo un suceso que cambio ligeramente el rumbo de esta batalla, aunque fuese momentáneamente ya que un batallón de al menos 5 caballeros de infantería y 3000 de caballería, 10 catapultas estaban sitiando la gran ciudadela de Alejandría en lo que alguna vez existió una tierra donde grandes faraones reinaron haciendo temblar al gran imperio Romano en su época._

 _Solamente quedaba una ciudad capital que se dedicaba al comercio extranjero ya que controlaba las rutas marítimas comerciales del este de europa, la india y parte de áfrica, si lograban destruir esos muros saquear la ciudad, sus víveres y controlar las vías de transporte marítimo para usarlas como medio de transporte naval les daría una mayor ventaja sobre el enemigo. Lo que ningún cruzado sabía era que esa ciudad era gobernada por la princesa escarlata, la sobrina de Saladino Maki Nishikino, agraciada en gran belleza con unos cabellos carmesí, una mirada rasgada en tono violeta, con las ropas más finas y joyas que pudieran imaginar, los tesoros que pudieran encontrarse escondidos en el gran palacio de esa princesa eran simplemente tentadores para cualquiera, incluso para para la comandante de esas tropas la menor pelinegra quien observaba todo montada en su cabello, como ambos ejércitos luchaban unos por entrar a la ciudad y otros por defenderla._

 _Comandante Nico…. El ejercito del enemigo estaba debilitándose… aunque lo derrotemos, las enormes murallas de la ciudad nos impedirán el paso… ¿ordeno que usen las catapultas…. para abrir una brecha? — Un subordinado haría ese pedido recibiendo un asentimiento de la pelinegra señalando hacia un costado izquierdo._

 _Apunten hacia esa torre donde están los arqueros…. Esa columna si cae nos abrirá espacio, hagan lo mismo con la del otro lado, un golpe certero en esos puntos debilitará los cimientos de la muralla dándonos un punto de acceso — Ordenaba fríamente y calculadora Nico mientras su soldado sonaba una trompeta dando la orden de su comandante._

 _Varios soldados colocaron enormes piedras, en las catapultas preparándolas levantando el brazo la chica desenfundo la espada larga señalando hacia adelante haciendo que las catapultas de un momento a otro disparasen esos enormes proyectiles que derrumbaron en tan solo segundo las torres, dejando 2 enormes brechas que se aprovecharían para entrar a la ciudad, siguiendo más disparos de las catapultas que derrumbaban las grandes fortificaciones de mármol y piedra caliza de la gran Alejandría para hacer caer esa ciudad. Tan solo bastaron unas horas de derramamiento de sangre, de una enorme carnicería para derrotar al ejercito enemigo, apoderándose de esa ciudad como colonia de la corona de Inglaterra._

 _Los cruzados saquearon todo lo que se encontraron a su paso, acabaron la guardia real de la princesa Nishikino tomándola como prisionera de guerra, misma que sería interrogada por Yazawa estando cautiva en sus aposentos, llegando ella al encuentro con la pelirroja quien lucía perfectamente hermosa, un velo rojizo que cubría su rostro, una corona de oro y un sinfín de joyas en sus manos y cuello, además de un vestido rojo con rosa que delineaba su perfecta figura quien de momento quedo asombrada pero no dejo que su presencia la intimidara._

 _Así que tu eres la sobrina del sultán… vaya… lo admito eres bella —_

 _Y tu una bárbara que solamente usurpa un reino que no le ha hecho nada a tu causa…. —_

 _Majestad, con todo respeto…ser sobrina de Saladino la hace una prisionera de guerra, preciada para el príncipe—_

 _Es solo un niño que pretende ser rey…. Igual de tirano y ambicioso que ustedes…. o ¿me equivoco?_ _—_

 _La actitud egoísta de la princesa le estaba comenzando a hacer perder la paciencia a la pelinegra que solamente estaba de pie con los brazos cruzados viendo esos hermosos ojos violetas que estaban fijos en los suyos, se acercó y le quito el velo para poder ver su rostro con mucha más claridad dándose cuenta que era una mujer sumamente hermosa, hubo un momento en donde se vio inmersa en su belleza que perdió hilo de la conversación, hasta que la pelirroja le saco de su trance._

 _Han saqueado ya mi reino, tus hombres… se divierten con mis damas de compañía… solo te pido que no maten a mi pueblo… puedes tomarme como prisionera, puedes ejecutarme, pero a mi pueblo déjalo tranquilo, son los menos culpables de todo eso —_

 _Con tan solo esas palabreas pudo darse cuenta que su pueblo era lo más preciado que tenía que podía sacrificarse por ellos, pero la gran cantidad de oro le impresionaba más, queriendo saber dónde estaban los grandes tesoros del sultán escondidos a lo largo de su imperio._

 _Dime donde están los tesoros de Saladino, dame detalles de lo que pueda sernos útiles para derrotarlos y tu pueblo como tu seguirán vivos —_

 _¡No lo hare! primero muerta… antes… antes de traicionar a mi tío! —_

 _Si así lo quieres… —_

 _Ordeno que la tomaran presa y la encadenaran, le despojarán de sus lujos dejándola en simples harapos como si una vagabunda se tratase exponiéndola ante su pueblo como un perro arrastrado al matadero donde un verdugo la esperaba, la llevaron al lugar de ejecución poniéndola de rodillas de cara contra una roca mientras la pelinegra por última vez se le acercó para pedirle por última vez que cooperara. Pero solamente se ganó un escupitajo de la pelirroja y una maldición en su lenguaje natal mientras la ofendida se limpio la cara con un pañuelo dándole la orden al verdugo que en un mortífero golpe de tajo a la yugular de la princesa decapitando su cabeza dejándola caer sobre el suelo ante la vista horrorizada de la ciudad._

 _Pueblo de Alejandría…. esto les sucederá si no cooperan con nosotros, vamos… díganme donde están los tesoros del sultán… puede que sus vidas así sean perdonadas, niéguense a hacerlo y sufrirán el mismo castigo que su reina —_

 _Fin de Flash Back_

No podía creerlo, su lado oscuro tenía razón… respiraba agitada al volver en si con una expresión en su semblante indescifrable, cometió homicidio ¿En nombre de dios?, no había tortura más aterradora que eso, ella misma que ante dios juro proteger al inocente, ayudar al prójimo y jamás usar el nombre de dios en vano se estaba contradiciendo con cada una de las acciones que vio en ese recuerdo, ¿Cómo es que podría llamarse caballero de dios? si no era más que una homicida y avariciosa, en ese momento no había culpa más grande de la que ella estaba amargamente sintiendo, infame, inhumana, era lo menos que ella se merecía, llegando a la conclusión de que su sombra tenía razón había asesinado a un inocente por avaricia, por saciar su propia sed de poder, cegada por un deseo y una voluntad que no le correspondían, esta era la voluntad de dios… era lo que ella se cuestionaba en ese momento, pero si él es tan piadoso porque deja que sus corderos se maten unos a otros en su nombre, confusión, frustración, desesperanza, se estaban acumulando más y más en ese corazón noble que lentamente se partía en pedazos.

Soy una asesina…. es lo que soy… — Se miraba las manos, podía jurar que estas tenían sangre, pero su mente le hacía ya desvariar en ese punto.

No mereces… estar viva, ni mucho menos el amor de tu amada Hanayo…. has cometido grandes pecados y mereces un castigo. — De entre sus ropas ese espectro saca una pequeña daga entregándosela en las manos. — Acaba con tu tormento… solamente entrega tu vida y deja que tu alma sufra su castigo correspondiente… Nico… finalmente Hanayo y tú se quedaran aquí…

La tentación alimentada con penurias y tristeza eran demasiado grandes al punto de romper su propia confianza y convicción, temblorosa tomo la daga y coloco la punta bajo su mentón cerrando los ojos frunciendo el ceño con levedad, reconoció que en su vida había cometido demasiados pecados en el nombre de dios, que dejo que sus propias ambiciones la cegaran llevándola a cometer actos atroces contra su prójimo, era justo que pagara con su sangre toda la sangre inocente que derramo durante mucho tiempo aunque eso no estaba ni cerca de expirar sus penas. Asustada estuvo a punto de cortarse, pero en un acto de raciocinio tiro el cuchillo negándose a hacerlo enfadando a esa sombra quien le miraba descontenta. Levantándose lentamente negaba una y otra vez hablando con ella misma sin prestarle atención a su lado oscuro que tomo la daga y estaba amenazando con matarla.

Bien… aparte de asesina… cobarde… descuida yo te hare el favor… — Carraspeaba ese ente que de un momento a otro se le tiro encima para tener la punta de la hoja afilada del cuchillo contra su pecho siendo detenida por la pelinegra quien tomaba su muñeca

No puedo limpiar mis pecados… pero puedo enmendarlos…. no voy a suicidarme… si he de pagar por ellos, que dios me juzgue y sea el quien me de mi castigo… — Luchaba contra su propia oscuridad para no caer ante ella, con voluntad y esperanza.

Necia…. tu misión, no tiene ningún tipo de valor… carece de voluntad y deseo, te mueves mortificada por la culpa y la desesperación —

A pocos milímetros de atravesarle el pecho la pelinegra le golpeo quitándole el cuchillo para clavárselo en el pecho viendo como le salía sangre, desapareciendo esa sombra con un gesto melancólico y triste como si ella misma hubiera acabado consigo misma, lo cierto de eso es que poco a poco una parte de ella era arrebatada de si… pero ni así ella cedería ante la oscuridad, su amada castaña era su sustento, su apoyo y su mayor convicción, si ella estaba condenada a ser castigada por sus errores al menos querría que su amada volviera a vivir y pudiera estar tranquila de que por lo menos una cosa hizo bien: "protegerla".

Levantándose del suelo lentamente siguió un largo camino en donde veía condenados empujando piedras de un lado a otro pasando el sendero de la avaricia con éxito, encontrándose con su guía nuevamente.

Tus tormentos pronto terminaran Nico, si tu corazón muestra arrepentimiento y buena fe en tus acciones del presente, dios podrá perdonar tus pecados del pasado — Al verla afligida y con remordimiento le reconforto con esas sabias palabras.

No importa…. solamente quiero verla nuevamente, salvarla… incluso si debo sacrificarme por ello — poco a poco la llama de su voluntad se apagaba dudando de si lo lograría.

Todo es posible, si tu así lo deseas, si crees en ti misma y en la bondad de nuestro señor, nunca lo olvides… el jamás te abandonara ni en las circunstancias más difíciles, si tienes fe y crees en él, nunca estarás sola —

Sacaría una cruz de entre sus ropas, la cruz de Hanayo tomándola entre sus manos, cerrando los ojos y dando un leve suspiro profundo, limpio sus pensamientos para que ninguna duda la inquietara, ni que sus miedos se apoderaran de sus pensamientos, solo se concentró en la imagen de su amada esperándole en un bello jardín de rosas en un paisaje hermoso, sonriendo y llamándole con alegría, esa imagen era lo que necesitaría para poder seguir adelante, porque poco a poco perdía, fuerzas, voluntad y esperanza aunque se negase a admitirlo. Siguiendo con su andar vio no muy lejos la entra al siguiente círculo del infierno en el cual su arco decía " _Ira_ " no quería imaginar ni pensar en qué tipo de horrores o castigos encontraría para los condenados a ese pecado, ya que, según la iglesia católica y la biblia, la ira es el peor de los pecados que el hombre puede sentir, mucho más que la avaricia y que cualquier otro.

 _Continuara_

 **Nota del autor: Muy bien señoras y señores aquí un capítulo más de esta historia, donde Nico enfrenta a sus demonios para rescatar a su doncella de las garras de lucifer ¿Lo lograra o terminara en ese lugar por el resto de la eternidad?, bien sin más que agregar me despido** **que pasen bonita tarde/noche.**


	6. Chapter 6

**VI. Quinto Círculo: Ira**

Ya había pasado por cuatro círculos Nico, afrontado un sinfín de torturas tanto físicas como psicológicas, que estuvieron a punto de hacerle perder toda fe y esperanza que su corazón pudiera albergar, sintiéndose sucia, impropia, indigna ante los ojos dios al recordar aquellos sucesos que le habían hecho sentir como una basura, como una vil pecadora que se ha dejado llevar por sus propios deseos pero por ella, por su amada Hanayo no daría marcha atrás ni mucho menos se rendiría ante las trampas u obstáculos que cada circulo le presentaba o que el mismo Lucifer tramaba en su contra. Su fe ante todo era un pilar fundamental que la mantenía aun de pie, determinada a rescatar a su mujer de las garras de la oscuridad.

Pasando por un puente colgante el cual estaba casi por completo desecho camino mientras su guía lentamente flotaba por los aires en un precipicio el cual separaba el 4to y 5to círculo del infierno viendo al final de ese puente el arco de la Ira. Era cierto que desconocía lo que pudiera encontrar en ese lugar, pero no debía manifestar dudas en su interior, porque como paso anteriormente esos sentimientos confusos en su interior casi le habrían costado la vida en ese momento. Divisando que detrás de ese arco un terreno pantanoso en el cual se escuchaban muchos gritos, gruñidos, golpes y azotes, que con cada paso se hacían mucho más sonoros preocupándose la pelinegra porque la ira en el ser humano puede ser la peor arma mortal en su poder.

Las almas de los iracundos están encenagadas en la pantanosa laguna Estigia. Rabiosas, se golpean entre ellas, y se despedazan a mordiscos. Bajo el agua y hundidos en el lodo, están las almas de los acidiosos — Era la explicación de la castaña antes de su acompañante se adentrará a ese lugar donde encontraría violencia y actos dignos de barbarie, sadismo.

Maldita sea la suerte de estos pecadores…. Dios mío, te ruego que no me hagas sucumbir ante este pecado — Tomando la cruz de Hanayo en su mano diestra la puso contra su pecho mientras oraba cerrando los ojos.

Después de unos segundos prosiguió su camino pasando aquel puente, camino hacia el arco adentrándose en un lugar lleno de fango y lodo, que entre más iba al interior una neblina nublaba su vista y una peste se impregnaba en el ambiente caminando entre aguas negras y lodo veía como a sus costados las almas de los condenados están sumergidos en el fango, golpeándose entre sí sin cesar con todo lo que encontraban en el interior de esas aguas: piedras, palos, sus propias manos, arañazos, mordidas… utilizaban su propio cuerpo como arma para darse un tremenda golpiza. Nico no tuvo palabras suficientes para poder describir todo ese odio, ese resentimiento que mostraban con cada azote que se daban entre si esos condenados. La fuerza y la rabia eran inmisericorde intensificándose los reclamos, lamentos y gritos iracundos que se daban entre.

Era incomprensible que el corazón humano fuera capaz de albergar tanto odio hacia sus semejantes, tan resentimiento en sus corazones por cualquier tipo de sentimiento o circunstancia, para ella esto era un alto lleno de crueldad pura… una que jamás toleraría porque la ira es producida por los impulsos del hombre, mismos que solamente le llevarían a destruirse entre sí, la ira era la causante de muchas guerras y masacres, era la principal razón por la cual ejércitos se mataban entre sí. Incluso podía manifestarse entre familias, entre amigos, entre la sociedad misma convirtiéndose en un mal que lentamente consumía desde adentro a los demás volviéndolos animales totalmente irracionales y que no poseen control alguno sobre ellos mismos o sobre sus acciones contra los demás trayendo como resultado consecuencias fatales.

Que dios… se apiade de sus almas… y espero que algún día logren encontrar el descanso eterno— Fueron sus palabras llenas de tristeza ante esas escenas inverosímiles.

Su camino lentamente se vio truncado porque escucho un grito a lo lejos, pidiendo ayuda, auxilio… Definitivamente no era de su amada, pero quizás podría ser de alguien que pudiera ayudarle o que necesite de la luz de dios para poder encontrar el camino al paraíso, acelerando el paso lo más que pudo porque el fango y lodo eran demasiado espesos como para correr con completa libertad tuvo que esquivar a algunos iracundos que estaban dispuestos a hacerle daño con cualquier cosa que tuvieran a su disposición saltando, corriendo y saltando en el entorno usaría las ramas de unos árboles para colgarse e ir más rápido mirando de vez en cuando hacia todos lados observando cómo era seguida por esos seres dispuestos a matarla para aplacar su furia pero Nico fue más astuta y rápida que ellos logrando sacarles ventaja escuchando con más claridad la voz de esa chica que estaba gritando con desesperación.

Por favor… paren… yo nunca quise que mi ira la lastimara… nunca quise que mis celos la alejaran, lo siento de verdad… por favor dios sálvame…. te lo suplico— Era una voz aguda pero suplicante que clamaba por una piedad que no le seria otorgada.

Llegando a una zona boscosa pudo ver entre la densa niebla claramente como un tumulto de condenados estaban aglomerados en frente de un roble seco gritando cosas que no entendía mientras apedreaban a quien posiblemente estaba gritando tan dolorosamente corriendo se abriría paso entre la multitud viendo como una joven peli azul de ojos color ámbar se cubría con sus brazos estando sentada casi en posición fetal llorando, con sangre por todos lados producto de los constantes golpes con esas piedras. La pelinegra no aguantaba ese tipo de actos tan inmisericordes y menos contra alguien que esta indefenso por lo que saco la cruz de Hanayo mientras esta comenzaba a brillar estando de pie delante de esa chica amenazando a los agresores que se cubrían la cara con ambos brazos porque esa luz tan pura les hacía daño hasta que finalmente logro quitárselos de encima a esa peli azul al voltear la vio con las manos sobre rostro llorando con tristeza partiéndosele el corazón de verla en ese estado, su cuerpo con múltiples heridas, con solamente una blusa cubriendo su cuerpo se acercó para tocar sus mechones de cabellos azulados descubriendo en su rostro un gesto aterrado como la de cualquier niño chiquito, temblaba y sollozaba por lo que la pelinegra solamente se acercó hacia ella para intentar calmarla.

Acariciando suavemente sus cabellos se sentó a su lado mientras ella se desahogaba amargamente en la misma posición pasando un rato hasta que finalmente el llanto en ella ceso completamente escuchándose una voz temblorosa dirigirse a Nico.

Gra…. cias… Gracias… por… sal… var… me… — Lentamente se sentaba la chica quien miraba a su alrededor como verificando que no volvieran esas almas atormentadas por ella después miraría al suelo colocando sus rodillas bajo su mentón mientras se tocaba los tobillos.

Perdona… si soy demasiado directa… pero ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste para que terminaras en este tormentoso lugar donde al parecer las golpizas son pan de cada día aquí? — Tan repentina pregunta hizo que la otra chica volteara a verla con asombro dudando por un momento si contarle o no, pero la salvo al menos merecía esa explicación.

 _Flash back Umi_

 _Paris, Francia 1200_

 _Los días en Francia en esa época eran de los más tranquilos, el reino francés era de lo más próspero y venidero, ya que en ese momento Francia era la ciudad europea con más poder tanto político o militar en el continente, dominando lo que era el comercio tanto naval como terrestre. Era la cuna del mundo siendo más precisos y en ese momento la hija mayor del rey Felipe II Kotori Minami estaba siendo llevada a un camino en el cual debía casarse con quien ella eligiera, pero ningún pretendiente que llegaba al castillo de la familia real cumplía las expectativas de ella, haciendo que su padre perdiera poco a poco la paciencia hasta que un día todo estallo en una situación en donde padre e hija discutían sobre el tema, llegando a gritarse y reclamarse mutuamente._

 _Padre, porque no entiendes que ninguno de los príncipes y duques que han llegado al palacio logran cumplir mis expectativas… tal vez si las tuyas…. pero yo… bueno. — Ninguno lo sabía, pero ella tenía un romance secreto la hija de un rey enemigo… Enrique II Rey de Inglaterra._

 _Todos son buenos mozos hija mía… solo tienes que elegir a uno… no tienes que amarlo, ni siquiera respetarlo al menos te pido que tengas un matrimonio, tengamos nietos que algún día puedan acceder al trono — El padre de Kotori quería persuadirla lo más pacíficamente posible, pero la terquedad de su hija le hacía enfadar._

 _¡Padre! ¿Solamente te importa el reino? ¿Y la felicidad de tu propia hija? ¡Acaso solamente te importa el poder!_ _— Con furia se daría media vuelta para irse del lugar, pero sería agarrada del brazo de su ya molesto padre quien le recriminaría sus palabras._

 _Kotori… entiende… quiero que tengas un futuro seguro para el reino y para ti, un esposo que pueda proteger el reino porque dudo que tú puedas hacerlo... eres muy frágil… —_

 _Las palabras del rey hirieron en demasía a la joven peligris quien brotando lágrimas de sus ojos se soltó de su agarre propinándole una bofetada que resonó en los pasillos del castillo corriendo lo más lejos posible de ahí, sin importarle que la guardia real de rey le siguiera. El bosque cercano al reino era un lugar que conocía perfectamente y podía perderlos de vista en tan solo minutos, finalmente logrando su objeto después de tanto correr, de tanto llorar y de soltar toda su frustración de pensar que solamente la ven como un objeto el cual podía asegurar que el reino siguiera prosperando lastimaba profundamente su corazón llegando con su vestido manchado de lodo, con los ojos hinchados y completamente rojos al pequeño lago donde siempre se encontraba con su amada, quien ya estaba ahí montada en un caballo que al verla correr y llorar amargamente se preocupó yendo hacia ella tomándole en brazos._

 _Umi…. No quiero volver a casa… Huyamos lejos… vayamos a un lugar donde podamos vivir felices te lo suplico… —_

 _Kotori... es peligroso…. podría llevarte a mi hogar…. estarías más segura ahí —_

 _Tu padre me encarcelara… o me matara…. no quiero morir… quiero estar a tu lado —_

 _La preocupación en la peli azul se manifestaba en el semblante triste de sus ojos color miel, acurrucando en su pecho a su amada decidiendo huir hacia el sur de Francia hacia España asentándose en el reino de castilla quien era gobernado por Sancho III viviendo en bajo perfil durante al menos 10 años, logrando casarse y vivir como 2 personas comunes y corrientes. Kotori había logrado ser una gran modista que estaba encargada de hacer los hermosos vestidos de la esposa del rey u por otro lado Umi era maestra espadachín que adiestraba a los novatos que querían convertirse en caballeros a la orden del rey. Sus vidas eran como las habían soñado durante esos 10 años habían logrando una gran armonía entre ellas como pareja como entre las personas de ese reino, pero toda felicidad tiene un límite y ese llego cuando el rey murió, tomando el trono Alfonso III que apenas era un niño originándose una guerra civil entre los reinos de Leon y Castilla por el poder absoluto de esas tierras._

 _Siendo asediado el reino por las tropas del reino de Leon hubo una batalla brutal en las cuales el rey Alfonso VI de Leon tomo presos a muchas personas inocentes del reino de Castilla entre ellas Umi y Kotori, siendo encarcelada en las mazmorras del palacio real del rey Alfonso que sentía un deseo y una lujuria incesante por Kotori que le era demasiado hermosa otorgándole la libertad solamente si aceptaba casarse con ella._

 _El matrimonio se consumió ante la impotencia de Umi que logró escapar del calabozo y en una noche mientras el rey tenia intimidad con su reina la peli azul subió por una torre adentrándose al castillo asesinando a todo caballero que se interpusiera en su camino hasta llegar a la habitación de Alfonso que abriéndola de un solo golpe se encontró con una escena que en su vida hubiera querido que pasara._

 _Kotori… cómo pudiste…. — Lagrimas salieron de sus mejillas mientras su rostro se tornaba molesto y decepcionado._

 _Umi.. no es lo que tú crees… escúchame…— La peli gris solamente intentaba calmar a su amada inútilmente._

 _Había llegado ella en el momento en que tenían intimidad, su modista estando encima del lujurio rey mientras tenían sexo estando desnuda bajo las sabanas, no pudo soportarlo más, tal acto de traición era incomprensible en ella que en un movimiento empujo a Kotori y tomando al rey por el cuello le atravesó la espada en su pecho desangrándolo hasta morir dejando el cuerpo muerto de ese gobernante con sus manos manchadas de sangre._

 _Umi! — Kotori no podía creerlo, había asesinado al único que podía darles la libertad, su plan era convencer al rey de que en cierto momento se las diera, pero los celos y la ira de Umi rompieron todas sus esperanzas._

 _No podía permitir que ese cerdo… te tocara… no lo soporte…— Trataba de volver en si pero no lo lograba._

 _La guardia real del rey llego a la habitación viendo el cuerpo muerto de Alfonso en el suelo y Umi con una espada cerca de la reina entendiendo que la iba a matar, abalanzándose contra ella para capturarla después de tanto forcejeo condenándola a la orca a morir por su crimen. Pasando unos 3 días, la reina no podía hacer nada, no podía dejar que ella quedara libre después de matar a sangre fría al rey aunque fuera por amor y celos, simplemente estaba entre la espada y la pared confundida, no le quedó otra alternativa que dejar que la condena surtiera efecto en su amor viéndola morir en un lugar público la plaza mayor de cuenca donde todos maldijeron a Umi, le aventaron cosas, humillándola públicamente hasta que murió ahorcada lamentándose porque su ira descontrolada había lastimado a su amada, sus celos le obligaron a que le viera morir._

 _Su último recuerdo antes de perder la vida fue el rostro de Kotori con lágrimas en sus ojos, llena de vacío y tristeza, esa fue la última vez que la vio._

 _Fin de Flash Back Umi_

Nico al escuchar tales palabras comprendió como fue que la ira alimentada por celos podría ser mortal, un alivio para ella fue el darse cuenta que jamás dejo que ese sentimiento le cegara por completo y daba gracias a dios de que la ira no era un pecado del cual debía sentir remordimiento o algún tipo de culpabilidad pero la historia de Umi era una advertencia de que eso mismo podría pasarle si en algún momento por impulsos o sentimientos negativos su corazón o su mente se cegaran por la ira eso era lo que podría pasarle. Ahora la cuestión aquí era en qué hacer con su alma atormentada, por un lado, podía salvar su alma porque se mostraba arrepentida de sus actos, pero por otro lado podía condenarla ya que el homicidio sea cual sea la circunstancia, es condenado por dios con el castigo eterno en el infierno. Siendo una cuestión difícil empuño su cruz mirando a Umi quien mantenía un semblante preocupado y temeroso por la decisión que pudiera tomar la pelinegra de ojos carmesí.

Qué debo hacer por tu alma… condenarte o salvarte… — Pensativa la caballero se tomó el tiempo para pensarlo se mantuvo seria mientras Umi estaba preocupada porque no quería seguir sufriendo una condena eterna en ese lugar.

Te lo suplico…. Quiero volver a verla… Quiero disculparme por mis errores… por favor… estoy arrepentida por mis pecados — Se arrodillo frente a ella pidiendo piedad con las manos entrelazadas mirándola con lágrimas en sus ojos, su dolor era genuino, podía encontrar honestidad en sus palabras por lo que decidió salvarla.

In nomine Dei, Ego te absolvo a peccatis tuis et Dominus noster illuminet luce ... et suggeret vobis paradisi requiem aeternam .. Amen —

Un haz de luz comenzó a bajar del cielo iluminando a Umi quien comenzaría a elevarse mientras sus heridas sanaban sintiendo mucha paz interior, sonriendo y cerrando tranquilamente los ojos se despediría con unas sutiles palabras hacia ella.

Gracias… noble caballero….. —

Después de eso, la luz desapareció completamente dejándola sola en ese lugar continuando su travesía en medio del bosque pantanoso abriéndose camino con la luz de la cruz de Hanayo hasta que encontró una salida en la cual estaba su guía esperándola para ir al siguiente punto de encuentro acercándose cada vez más a su objetivo que era ir a la morada de lucifer en lo más profundo del infierno, pero antes de eso le aguardaban más peligros y que debía superar, retos por cumplir, miedos que enfrentar, saliendo del bosque se paró junto a Tsubasa la cual se mantenía serena como siempre observando como la pelinegra estaba más tranquila que antes.

Veo que algunas de tus dudas y miedos han sido superadas… mantente así Nico, veras que obtendrás tu redención y grandes recompensas — Su guía miraba hacia adelante donde había un valle desértico, fondo una ciudad amurallada con grandes puertas que se levantaba hacia el cielo rojizo oscuro.

¿Y esa ciudad?... — Preguntaba Nico asombrada de ver lo gigantesca e imponente que era.

Dite la ciudad donde perezosos, herejes y traidores rigen, debo decir que es un punto crítico de nuestra travesía Nico, te recomiendo que al entrar en este lugar no cedas tan fácil ante lo que te encuentres, se analítica no condenes o absuelvas pecados si a la ligera si tienes esa oportunidad… porque puede ser una trampa mortal—

Una advertencia bastante directa la cual no sería tomada a la ligera por Nico caminando guardando la cruz en su ropaje mientras mantenía su mirada fija en esa ciudad encentrando en la entrada el arco con la insignia en latín: _"acidia"_ la cual significaba pereza, un pecado capital menor pero no de menor importancia, se mantendría alerta ante los peligros que pudiera encontrar.

 _Continuara…_

 **Nota: Aquí podrían decir, "tiene cierto parecido con el circulo de la lujuria" con la historia contada por Umi y la historia de Nozomi pero la diferencia radica en que aquí Nozomi fue asesinada por infidelidad y Umi fue asesinada por que su ira y celos, le llevaron a hacer lo mismo, aquí la bronca va a ser que carajos pondré en el círculo de la envidia (atención spoiler) donde estará condenada Kotori XD, tendré que pedirle consejo a Fran (la persona que me ayudo en gran parte en darle hilo a esta historia n.n), bueno nos veremos en la próxima actualización.**


	7. Chapter 7

**VII. Sexto Circulo: Pereza**

El camino hacia la ciudad amurallada Dite no era muy largo ya que la roca y tierra desértica le daban facilidad de correr a la caballero pelinegra que era acompañada de su guiada en el infierno, tranquilamente camino hacia esas puertas en las cuales habían detallados de varios condenados siendo castigados de maneras realmente inhumanas por demonios y criaturas realmente diabólicas, su estado de alerta por instinto se activó tomando su guadaña para proseguir su camino encontrándose con una inscripción lo más alto de la entra descrita en latín, leyéndola en voz alta.

Transitum portas cunctus periit spes Dite reditum ad penates non esse supplicii locum piger invidi sobervios haeretici proditores —

En ese momento las enormes puertas comenzaron a moverse lentamente para darle entrada a Nico quien estaba expectante a lo que se pudiera encontrar en dicho lugar, si esta zona era la peor había comprendido que ahí el camino hacia los últimos 3 círculos del infierno: Pereza, Envidia y Soberbia adentrándose entonces la ciudad encontrándose con algo realmente desalentador, toda la ciudad estaba completamente en ruinas incendiada, por donde quiera que mirara habían almas siendo torturadas y penando de las maneras más infames siendo demonios los verdugos de estas. Dando pasos con sumo cuidado varias de esas almas se le acercaban a ella con la intención de pedirle ayuda, buscando quizás el perdón de dios en ellas, pero cada paso hacia que la cruz en su pecho le diera un intenso dolor que tan solo ver a los condenados podía presenciar ante sus ojos los horrores que ellos habían cometido en vida y buscaba la manera evitarlos a toda costa pero era sumamente difícil, ya que sin importar cuanto se desplazara o corriera le estaban acorralando más y más suplicando a gritos que les ayudara ¿Pero ella que podría hacer? era una desconocida para ellos, aunque pudiera hacerlo ella tenía una misión que cumplir, desgraciadamente eso pesaba en demasía al tormento que estaban sufriendo ahí ellos.

 _Por favor ayúdame…..—_

 _Quiero salir de aquí, no quiero seguir sufriendo por favor…. —_

 _Dios mío, sálvame…—_

 _Estoy arrepentido de mis pecados… —_

Esas y más suplicas le hacían sentir escalofríos a Nico que atravesaba la ciudad con cautela para poder evitar a más de esas almas en pena, pero al llegar a lo que sería una plaza se encontró con una imagen que la descoloco totalmente en ese momento haciendo abrir esos ojos carmín llenos de sorpresa, tristeza y desolación. Había sátiros alados con armadura y una lanza con una oz en cada extremo quienes arrodillando a muchos condenados en fila horizontal los comenzaban a decapitar sin ningún tipo de resentimiento esparciendo las cabezas por el suelo además de sangre, pero eso no era lo peor, otros azotaban a mas estando encadenados en una pared con grilletas lacerando su espalda escuchándose enormes gritos de dolor por doquier, por último, en lo más alejado estaban crucificando a mas, desgarrando su muñecas y tobillos torturándolos tan inmisericorde, con un sadismo totalmente indescriptible para ser colgados de forma horizontal de unas cadenas que estaban ancladas a una gran torre que en la cima estaba en llamas. Tsubasa tenía razón en su advertencia, Dite era una ciudad donde las peores torturas y castigos eran reales, donde sin importar cuanto gritaras, pidieras perdón o suplicaras el dolor, el tormento, la angustia serian un castigo eterno, si ese sería el preámbulo de lo que vería mas adelante no quería saber de ante mano que vendría después porque de algo estaba completamente segura: "Seria algo mucho peor de lo que vería aquí" y ciertamente así lo seria, la situación se pondría más y más complicada de aquí hasta llegar a lo más profundo del infierno Cocytos: "La prisión de hielo" donde estaba encerrado Lucifer.

Hanayo… amada mía… solamente resiste un poco más ya falta menos…. — Pronuncio esas palabras para sí misma siguiendo su camino.

Atravesando la ciudad llego a una salida, pero no había nada más adelante, nuevamente un hueco profundo que al parecer no tenía fin alguno, con un camino de espiral sumamente angosto que tan solo daba un paso en falso y caería a un vacío interminable o quizás sería consumida por las llamas del fuego eterno. Como quiera que fuera, no iba a correr un riesgo sumamente alto estando tan cerca del final de su tormentoso viaje descendiendo con pasos lentos y seguros sintiendo como el calor de las brasas ardientes saliendo desde lo más profundo le calcinaban por dentro de su arma sudando a sobre manera apoyando sus manos a la única pared de piedra y tierra que tenía a su alcance siguiendo con el descenso hasta encontrarse con la vista con un pequeño muelle en el cual había un pequeño barco con un barquero este tenía apariencia humana ya que su fisonomía era de altura promedio con complexión delgada que estaba en reposo con un remo sosteniéndolo con ambas manos.

Pensaba que Caronte era el único en el infierno, pero al parecer estaba muy equivocada, terminando de descender camino hacia el muelle hecho de madera que rechinaba con cada paso que daba se detendría frente al barco mirando al barquero que estaba cubierto con un habito completamente negro y deshilachado del cual emanaba un hedor putrefacto, buscando su rostro se dio cuenta que no tenía ni ojos ni dientes, solamente era carne en estado de descomposición siendo visible sus huesos en la parte de las manos ya no sentía miedo por el ente espectral que tenía frente a sus ojos, había visto ya de todo por lo que no habría de sorprenderse escuchándose la voz de ese ente pronunciarle unas palabras.

Bienvenida a esta parte del infierno…. al círculo de la pereza que no es más que lo más profundo del rio Estigia…. Dime mortal, ¿tienes algo para pagar el viaje? — Pregunto el barquero con una voz seria y profunda.

No tengo nada que sea de valor realmente… pero puedo entregarte esto…. — Saco un pequeño colgante que tenía forma de corazón de plata extendiéndoselo al barquero.

Esto servirá…. sube… te adre un recorrido la fosa de la pereza…— Tomando aquel objeto que había sido un regalo de cumpleaños de Hanayo para ella hace ya años atrás.

Subió lentamente hacia ese barco mientras se sentaba empezando su viaje en esas aguas pantanosas y turbias adentrándose a un pequeño túnel oscuro en donde no había una sola luz que iluminara la zona que parecería que estarían vagando en la eterna oscuridad, pero al parecer su guía tenía consciencia de lo que hacía o de a donde la estaría llevando. En el transcurso del viaje los lamentos, gritos y gruñidos no cesaron, eran como un eco que se perdía en la profundidad de ese camino hasta que la peli negra decidió "hacer una plática amena" con el ente.

Así que tú eres un guía como Caronte, ¿No es así? — Aunque no lo pudiera ver sentía su presencia y el sonido del agua moviéndose le indicaba que no le había abandonado.

En efecto… mi nombre es Flegias — Respondido con serenidad y casi frialdad.

Dime Flegias… ¿Cuál se supone es el castigo para los condenados en este círculo? — Ya que no veía nada solamente escuchaba gritos tenía miedo de preguntar, pero la curiosidad era grande en la caballero.

Míralo por ti misma… Nico…. — Fue lo único que respondió.

Espera como es que…. —

No había tenido tiempo de terminar su frase, cuando unas luces como llamas comenzaron a iluminar la zona encontrándose en un espacio sumamente grande, una catacumba gigantesca con estalactitas en el techo afiladas que en un derrumbo podrían hacer picadillo al que transitara en esa zona acercándose a la orilla para ver con sus propios ojos a lo que se refería Flegias. Los condenados estaban sumergidos en el pantano del Estigia, quienes gastaron su vida en la inmovilidad del espíritu, y por eso estaban hundidos, privados de aire y palabra, así como en vida se privaron de las obras.

Podía oírlos gritar, pedir socorro mientras se ahogaban, trataban de mantenerse a flote, pero era completamente inútil, su desesperación le hacía más difícil poder hacerlo, pensaba que era algo sumamente angustiante ya que poniéndose en su lugar estaría igual o peor que ellos porque su fisonomía pequeña y delgada le haría difícil poder mantenerse a flote, gastándose la poca fuerza que tiene en su cuerpo logrando al final una muerte segura en las profundidades de ese rio. Un profundo sentimiento de tristeza acompañado de pena y lastima inundo sus pensamientos tocándose el pecho ya que le seguía doliendo, pero era soportable comparado a lo que ha visto a lo largo de su descenso. Comprendía lo doloroso que podía ser sufrir eternamente en este lugar, sin poder recibir ningún tipo de ayuda como la que había otorgado a Nozomi, Umi, pensando en que se encontraría esta vez en ese lugar.

Esa respuesta seria casi inmediatamente respondida ya que comenzó a alborotarse su el barco viendo como unas manos se apoyaban del borde intento subir viendo hacia abajo como una chica de cabello peli jengibre estando completamente desnuda estaba luchando por subir a lo que Flegias con su remo comenzó a golpearla en la frente, pero al parecer la chica no se iba a rendir fácilmente escuchándose de sus labios.

Ayúdame… por favor… — Poniéndola en una situación difícil a Nico quien observaba a Fleguias que, aunque no tuviera ni ojos ni dientes su seño se fruncía en su rostro con un gesto molesto.

¡Alma maldita!, ¡Osas interrumpir mi viaje!, ¡Lo pagaras! — Su remo comenzó a emitir una llama de un extremo que tenía la intención de golpear a la chica.

Espera… déjala subir… pagare su viaje…. — Comenzó a esculcar dentro de su atuendo, pero ya no tenía nada que ofrecerle realmente, tenía que pensar rápido ya que podría acabar con esa chica que no al parecer quería tomar viaje ahí.

Lo siento, pero son las reglas, solo puedo llevar a un tripulante por viaje — La golpearía si no fuera porque la pelinegra con un rápido movimiento tomo el remo y lo desvió haciendo enfadar al barquero dándole la única cosa que le quedaba…. su anillo de compromiso que era de oro puro con un diamante de color esmeralda en la parte superior de este.

Tómalo… y déjala subir… — Flegias nuevamente tomo su el objeto y analizándolo por varios segundos lo guardo en su atuendo para proseguir con el viaje, ayudándole a esa chica que tenía una mirada celeste a subir.

Tiritaba de frio, tomándose los antebrazos sentada a un lado de ella y estaba completamente pálida con sus labios blancos por el frio de esas aguas no tenía con que cubrirla por lo que opto por pegarse a ella para pasarle su calor corporal quitándose un poco de su armadura para que sus cuerpos tuvieran más contacto directo logrando calmar su temblorina mientras la miraba con esos ojos llenos de vacío y soledad, no entendía por qué quería subir al barco, porque acompañarla de manera indirecta al siguiente círculo del infierno o quizás acudió a ella como las otras 2 sin siquiera saberlo pensando en que podría encontrar el descanso eterno en el paraíso. Pasado algunos segundos en silencio Nico decidió romper ese incomodo momento preguntando sobre ella para saber por cual pecado ella termino aquí-

Disculpa… pero puedo saber tu nombre… el mío es Nico Yazawa…. — Dijo con tranquilidad mientras la chica volteaba sin cambiar la expresión en su rostro.

Honoka… Honoka Kousaka…— Respondido a secas y desganada.

¿Cuál fue el pecado que cometiste en vida para que terminaras aquí, Honoka? — Hizo una pregunta directa, pero sin dejar de verla, prestaría atención a lo que tuviera que decirle.

Bien te contare…. Nico….—

 _Flash Back Honoka_

 _Atenas, Grecia Siglo III A.C._

 _Una tarde en verano en las calles de la antigua Grecia, una civilización que esa época era de lo más productiva y floreciente en cualquier sentido, era la cuna del mundo en comercio, navegación, poderío militar y hogar de grandes pensadores que a futuro serian una gran base para la formación moral y ética del ser humano, pero también en esa época surgieron pensadores que enseñaban una postura en especial, sobre la pereza…. aunque eran muy pocos en realidad, esa clase de pensadores eran sumamente visitados por gente demasiado joven y "verde" en cierto sentido como lo eran niños y adolescentes. Siendo esto causa de mucha controversia entre la aristocracia como del senado de esa gran nación política ya que para unos sus ideas eran bien recibidas, pero para otros estaba en contra de la moralidad, como de las buenas costumbres, siendo una mujer para agravar la situación que era la que más audiencia tenía en esos. días._

 _Su nombre era Honoka Kousaka, una chica que vivía en los callejones del centro de la ciudad sin un hogar, sucia en sus ropajes y que apestaba a muerto prácticamente pero muy a pesar de esto ella tenía adeptos que se reunían a cierta hora del dio para escuchar sus palabras y enseñanzas._

— _Sólo el hombre que goza del ocio es libre, porque sólo el hombre libre puede gozar del ocio —_

 _Eran las palabras que les decía a los jóvenes que estaban sentados en un círculo delante de ella mientras, reposaba sentada en una piedra dando su sermón como todos los días._

— _¿Qué puede salir de honorable de un negocio? ¿Y qué puede producir de honesto el comercio? Todo lo que se llama negocio es indigno de un hombre honrado… Los negociantes no pueden ganar sin mentir, y ¿qué hay más vergonzoso que la mentira? Por lo tanto, es necesario considerar como algo bajo y vil el oficio de todos los que venden su pena o su industria; puesto que cualquiera que cambie su trabajo por dinero se vende y se pone a nivel de los esclavos._ _—_

 _Esas palabras hacían pensar a esos jóvenes, que se miraban completamente atónitos, a las palabras que Honoka decía haciendo que tuvieran duda en sus pensamientos ya que estas palabras iban completamente en contra de las costumbres griegas pero que de cierto modo tenían cierto sentido para ellos. La gente que pasaba por los alrededores murmuraba molesta sobre la situación, la veían como un parasito que solamente estaba pudriendo a la sociedad más joven de la ciudad bajo un precepto que no les dejaría nada de gratificación en su vida a futuro, debían hacer algo o llegaría el momento en que ella tendría un poder muy superior al senado, siendo una enemiga del estado Ateniense._

 _Entonces… la pereza no es algo malo ¿Maestra Honoka? — Decía un joven con mucha curiosidad en sus ojos_

 _La vida es para disfrutarla, el mundo posee muchas cosas de las cuales uno podría disfrutar con toda la calma del mundo sin presión alguna, dime… si fueras un comerciante o alguien con un gran puesto de política ¿Dime cuanta libertad tendrías?, ¿Serias feliz acaso?_ _—_

 _El joven no respondió haciendo que la chica sonriera de oreja a oreja._

 _Lo vez… tener un negocio, un puesto importante o tener "poder" solamente destruye a la sociedad, la vuelve avariciosa y provoca guerras alrededor del mundo, el hombre pierde su libertad a raíz de eso — Su forma de pensar no estaba del modo equivocada pero quizás la forma de plasmarla si lo era causando molestia en la gente._

 _Cada día que pasaba, sus seguidores eran más y más causando preocupación en la alta sociedad que no podía permitir que esto siguiera así, debían impedir a toda costa que ella obtuviera la cantidad de seguidores suficientes para llegar en cierto momento a realizar una revuelta contra la clases media y alta de la ciudad por lo que una noche mientras ella dormía en su callejón unos guardias se acercaron sigilosamente a ella importándoles realmente poco que fuera una mujer, en esa época la discriminación hacia el género femenino era peor por lo que la tomaron por sorpresa golpeándola con el mango de una espada para dejarla inconsciente. La llevaron al calabozo donde la golpearon, la azotaron, la torturaron con la intención de que dejara de profesar esas ideas absurdas que estaban haciendo que la población tuviera una perspectiva errónea de la vida, pero ella se mantuvo fuerte hasta el final de su vida que llego tiempo después._

 _Ya que el rey Filipo II segundo quien era considerado para muchos un bárbaro y para otros un héroe ordeno que la ejecutaran de la peor manera posible en esos tiempos, metiéndola dentro del estómago de un toro de oro que era posicionado bajo una hoguera la cual encendía haciendo que el calor de las llamas hiciera hervir el interior de este sofocando a Honoka que por falta de aire comenzaría a gritar haciendo que las fosas nasales de este soltaran aire producto de la presión del metal y los gritos de está matándola en solo cuestión de minutos. Haciendo de esta una forma de tortura para todos aquellos que estuvieran en contra del rey y del senado griego, pero en el caso de ella jamás lo estuvo, solo quería plasmar su forma de pensar para los más jóvenes, siendo este un castigo injusto en perspectiva, pero al final era un pecado capital el que al morir tendría un castigo eterno._

 _Fin del Flash Back Honoka_

Vaya…. así que ese fue tu castigo…. — Estaba incrédula la pelinegra viendo el semblante melancólico de la otra.

Así era la sociedad en esos tiempos… Nico, demasiado autoritaria…. — Soltaba un suspiro pesado mirando hacia el cielo rojizo.

Tu lugar no es aquí…. por más que hayas cometido un pecado mortal, tus intenciones no eran malas, a tu manera deseabas hacer que el mundo fuera un lugar mejor —

Recordaba las palabras que dijo Tsubasa, dudando por un momento de sacar su cruz para darle la absolución, pero aclarando sus pensamientos decidió hacerlo haciendo que esta emitiera una luz brillante que cegaba a Honoka que tuvo que taparse los ojos colocándola delante de ella para recitar unas palabras en latín como las 2 veces anteriores.

In nomine Dei omnipotentis , et da te absolvo a peccatis tuis introitum regni caelestis , in nomine Patris et Filii et Spiritus Sancti amen—

Un agujero se abrió en el suelo descendiendo sobre la chica un az de luz que la haría flotar hacia arriba mientras se despedía con la mano con una sonrisa en sus ojos hasta que desaparecer de ahí volviendo a ser todo oscuridad, hasta que el fin del viaje llego deteniéndose el barco en otro muelle para que Nico bajara. Finalmente, del otro lado el rio ella comenzó a caminar hacia lo que parecía ser otra entra en una montaña que se extendía hacia arriba teniendo a los costados obeliscos de 3 metros de altura con figuras de demonios y personas al parecer peleándose, con gestos furiosos en su semblante además de que estaban en posiciones donde al parecer se decían algo entre sí.

No captaba muy bien el significado de lo que representaban hasta que fijo su mirada en un arco que tenía en latín la inscripción: _"Invidia"_ que quería decir envida en español, sin titubeo alguno prosiguió su camino con seriedad perdiéndose en la oscuridad, ya en ese punto Tsubasa su guía no apareció siendo algo extraño, pero no le dio más vueltas al asunto adentrándose al interior de ese círculo.

 _Continuara…._

 **Nota del autor: Después de un mes vengo a proseguir con los capítulos de esta historia, ya quedan solo 3, jejejeje bueno ya sin más que decir nos vemos el sábado porque dudo mañana poder actualizar ya que se estrena en Cines Capitán América: Guerra Civil y es probable que vaya a verla… o no sé, ya se verá mañana, hasta luego.**


	8. Chapter 8

**VIII. Séptimo: Circulo Envidia (Los 3 retos: herejía, traición, fraude)**

Nico caminaba entre piedras y un camino aterradoramente estrecho, tanto que tuvo que seguir de lado apoyando su espalda contra la pared de piedra y lodo, con sus manos sobre esta siendo una zona en donde extrañamente no se sentía un calor avasallante, sino todo lo contrario desde lo más profundo de las tinieblas corría un viento gélido que le calaría hasta los huesos mientras más avanzaba la temperatura descendía más y más viendo como su propio aliente se hacía blanquecino confundida porque ¿Cómo era posible que en ese lugar hiciera un tremendo frio habiendo fuego y brasas por donde quiera que miraras, pero de lo que ella no estaba consciente aún era de que estaba acercándose a la fría morada y prisión de Lucifer: Cocytos la prisión de hielo eterno donde fue encarcelado por el propio arcángel Gabriel cuando fue exiliado del paraíso.

Siguió caminando de costado por un largo periodo de tiempo hasta que por fin al otro lado pudo divisar una luz que posiblemente la llevaría quizás al siguiente circulo teniendo la fortuna de evitar a los espectros y las pruebas que se le imponían en cada circulo que pasaba, pero tan solamente era una vaga esperanza que se apagaría al instante de cruzar ese umbral cayendo en caída libre hacia el suelo en un espacio circular de 100 metros de diámetro y 500 metros de circunferencia. Por muy descabellado que pudiera parecer se puso en guardia porque era un espacio cerrado no había salida posible, el perfecto lugar para una emboscada, sus ojos carmesíes voltearon hacia arriba viendo un podio en lo más alto como si fuera un balcón donde seguramente alguien daría la cara, ¿Pero ¿quién sería?, ¿Lucifer? no… ella dudaba rotundamente que ese cobarde diera la cara posiblemente alguno de sus lacayos o bestias infernales.

Y bien… ¿Quién será el valiente que se interponga nuevamente en mi camino? — Demando de forma retadora una respuesta que no se haría esperar.

Así que la caballero ha venido por su amada…. Es una lástima… de este círculo no saldrás… no si no pasas mis 3 pruebas antes…. — Una bola de fuego se formó en lo alto apareciendo una figura femenina portando un vestido negro con matices rojizos, esbelta y de cabellos grisáceos… con sus ojos completamente rojos.

¿Quién eres succubo de las sombras? — Nico le apuntaba con su guadaña sin titubear ni demostrar intimidación, dispuesta a partirla en 2 con tal de salir de ahí — No tengo tiempo que perder…. Mi amada me espera…. —

Tales palabras provocaron que la chica comenzara a carcajearse, mientras de sus manos se concentraba una gran cantidad de fuego que lentamente aventaría hacia Nico pero esta última rodeando en el suelo pudo esquivar los ataques mientras la chica expandía unas alas negras como si fueran de murciélago postrándose sobre ese lugar donde podría ver todo a con detalle. Se tomaría el mentón con la diestra denotándose unas uñas negras afiladas rasgándose su piel para saborear la sangre que saldría de su herida, le daría el gusto de responder a su interrogante.

Kotori Minami… ama y señora del circulo de la envidia… donde el amor es solamente una patraña que se puede romper con un corazón impuro…. — Escuchar ese nombre le haría estremecer completamente ya que no esperaba que fuera la amada de Umi, se veía tan diferente a como ella le había dicho.

La esposa de Umi… — Tan solo haber escuchado ese nombre provocaría una ira descontrolada logrando que su cuerpo se cubriera de un aura oscura haciendo a emerger sátiros alados con espadas y lanzas.

Herejía… lo que hace que el intelecto de cualquier persona se vea manchado por deseos pecaminosos y falsas profesias… —

No entendió muy bien lo que quiso decir la peli gris pero no hacía falta ya que los sátiros comenzaron a atacarla, lanzándose hacia ella con furia con sus lanzas por delante con la intención de atravesarla pero la peli negra fue muy veloz para esquivar los ataques aun así no cederían los demonios quienes con movimientos de sus armas dispararían ráfagas de fuego que podrían cortarla y calcinarla viva si lograba tan si quiera una sola alcanzarla pero usando la cruz de Hanayo contratacaría con crucifijos de energía pura que al chocar contra el fuego explotarían dejando humo por doquier nublando la visibilidad de los adversarios. Nico usaría esto a su favor para dar un salto hacia arriba y usar su guadaña para lanzar varios golpes de tajo al aire que dispararían a su vez pequeñas hojas de guadaña rojas que atravesarían a los sátiros haciendo que estos se convirtieran en humo y cenizas en ese preciso momento cayendo de pie mientras su mirada estaba enfocada en la contraria que fruncía el ceño con clara molestia ya que había pasado su primera prueba.

Kotori…. ¿Por qué haces esto?... Que te llevo a convertirte en un esbirro de lucifer… ¿Acaso no amabas lo suficiente a Umi como para entender porque hizo lo que hizo? — Ella era de las personas que creía que, si un corazón oscuro si alguna vez fue puro, podría volverlo a ser, eso no era imposible.

Los traidores aquellos que viven su existencia en base en engañar a alguien con quien se tiene una relación especial, son los peores seres que podrían existir…— Cada palabra sonaba con un profundo dolor y rabia incrementándose la oscuridad de la chica a niveles devastadores haciendo que el suelo se rompiera mientras volvía a caer en caída libre para chocar contra otro nivel de suelo viendo como la succubo se tomaba la cabeza diciendo cosas sin sentidos pero se podía escuchar el nombre "Umi" al final de cada frase.

De ese terreno comenzaban a salir criaturas de aspecto atroz, no eran personas, ni bestias eran algo mucho peor ya que estaban erguidas y gordas con 3 cabezas una pegada de la otra, que caminaban de manera lenta hacia Nico y en cierto momento se caían para comenzaran a disparar de sus bocas un ácido que podría quemar cualquier cosa, armadura de cualquier tipo, piel e incluso hasta hueso por lo que tenía que tener cuidado ya que vio como el suelo donde caía el ácido se hundía dejando una pequeña fosa de sustancias toxicas. Pudo contar 3 de esas cosas que la estaban rodeando lanzándole acido de que esquivaría dando saltos para quedar detrás de ella e impulsándose nuevamente hacia el aire lograría lacerar la piel de esas cosas brotándole sangre como si se tratase de algún tipo de fuente dejando rastros de sangre por doquier pero no era suficiente para que se detuvieran.

Por lo cual comenzaría a darle vueltas en su mismo eje a su arma para crear una especie de hélice que dando pasos hacia las criaturas tendría 2 funciones ese movimiento evitar que el ácido que disparaban llegase a tocar su cuerpo y además de triturarlos de manera rápida dejando sus pedazos regados por el suelo.

Esto terminara… Kotori… detente… o tendré…. — No pudo terminar por que la voz energúmena de la succubo respondió instantáneamente.

O vas a condenarme, ¡ja! no me hagas reír Nico, que otra condena puede existir que vivir en la eternidad aquí, dime… ¿Qué peor condena hay que estar lejos de la mujer que amo? no… que alguna vez ame y ahora odio con todo mi ser…. — Sus ojos brotaban lágrimas de sangre, pero la ira no paraba, todo lo contrario.

Esas cosas corrieron hacia Nico que siguiendo con el movimiento de hélice de su guadaña los haría pedazos dejando sus cuerpos triturados por el suelo terminando con lo deducía seria su segundo reto restándolo solo uno por concretar para poderse ir de ahí en teoría pero a como veía las cosas tendría que hacerle frente a esa chica que estaba perdiendo más y más el control viendo como del cielo caía una especie de rayo carmesí que al momento de chocar contra el suelo lo desquebrajaría haciéndola caer nuevamente pero no volvería a chocar contra el suelo ya que usando la hoja de su guadaña clavándola contra la pared rocosa amortiguaba la caída un poco hasta que terminaría de descender hasta lo que sería el último nivel viendo como el aura de Kotori estaba completamente ennegrecida haciendo que sus ojos se dilataran perdiéndose tanto la retina como la pupila quedando solamente 2 diamantes negros que carecían de cualquier tipo de humanidad o sentimiento volviendo a recitar unas palabras.

Fraude…. falsificadores, que en vida falsificaron cosas, personas, dinero o palabras. Aquellos que por deseo y ambición llevaron a la ruina a cuanto tuvieran enfrente cegados por su propia codicia — Levantando los brazos Kotori abriría un hueco en la pared a su derecha para escucharse algo acercarse algo pesado ya que el piso temblaba con cada paso que hacía eco.

Nico quería comprender por hacía todo esto, que buscaba haciéndola pasar por estas pruebas ¿Qué entendiera su dolor?, ¿Buscaba algún tipo de redención?, tanto ella como Umi ya estaban muerta ya no le encontraba sentido a que siguiera atormentándose por algo de su ahora pasado, vivir el mismo circulo una y otra vez solamente le traería una sola cosa: desgracias, pero le sería más que imposible hacerla entender por lo que debía superar sus pruebas y salir de ahí por lo que se prepararía para lo que viniera a continuación. Lo pasos eran más pesados y cercanos hasta mirar como 2 enormes garras se apoyaban de los bordes del agujero a los costados asomándose una cabeza gigantesca de una cosa que no era descomunal, con enormes dientes, cuernos en su cabeza colgándole cadenas de todo su cuerpo emanando fuego de su espalda, Nico se sorprendía de ver tal cosa salir de ahí para enfrentarla y más porque al parecer su altura no le hacía lucir nada lenta, en lo absoluto.

Debes estar bromeando… — Hablaba con evidente sarcasmo escuchando rugir a esa criatura que corría hacia ella para atraparla con sus garras.

Corriendo de un lado a otro la pelinegra evitaba los golpes que caían como rocas desde arriba aplastando el suelo seco dejando cráteres, sin duda alguna esa cosa la haría añicos con un solo descuido de su parte, pero la cosa se pondría peor ya que de su boca al abrirla sacaba una gran llamarada de no ser por su armadura y su guadaña hubiera sido quemada viva y ahí hubiera terminado su viaje. Pero rendirse ya en este punto era impensable estaba tan cerca de llegar a su meta que no había lugar de que ahí fuera su final. Corriendo hacia la criatura usaría la punta de su guadaña para usarla como catapulta para llegar hasta la cabeza de ese demonio posándose en el centro tratando de mantener el equilibrio porque a toda costa la buscaría bajar dando manotazos hacia su cabeza golpeándose una y otra vez porque la pelinegra evadía los golpes hasta que lograba tomar una cadena que estaba bajo su boca para jalarla para poder para tenerle bajo su control haciendo que se detuviera abruptamente sorprendiendo a Kotori quien ya había perdido toda su paciencia incrédula de que una mortal pudiera superar sus pruebas, no dejaría que saliera de ese lugar, no viva.

Tomando la decisión de acabar ahí y ahora el enfrentamiento elevando su brazo hacia arriba generando una esfera de oscuridad que comenzaría a disparar dagas rojizas que impactarían al demonio mayor estatura lastimándolo, pero aún seguía con vida, haciéndolo enfurecer se revelaría contra ella lanzándole una llamarada potente que bloquearía con una de sus alas pero tan solo eso sería una breve distracción para que la pelinegra saltara con determinación hacia donde estaba ella y de un solo golpe le cortara su cuello mientras una herida se generaba en esa zona salpicándose sangre negra escuchándose un grito desgarrador ahogándose en llamas violetas ya que el cuerpo de la otra estaba calcinándose rápidamente.

— Deus in nomine tuo damno in aeternis gehennae incendiis sufirmiento —

Ya no había marcha atrás, no debía mostrar culpa o arrepentimiento por haber matado al amor de Umi o lo que quedase de ella siguiendo de largo hasta lograr llegar a la cima de ese podio que dejaba ver unas puertas con detallados infernales que se abrían de par en par generándose un camino iluminado con antorches y llamas que salían de las paredes viendo hasta el fondo el arco que tenía la inscripción en latín: _"superbia"_ que quería decir en español soberbia y además vería del otro lado a su guía Tsubasa con su baculo en la diestra observándole con serenidad empezando a caminar hacia esa zona mientras las puertas al estar del otro lado al cerrarse desaparecerían de manera extraña bloqueándole el camino de salida.

Tan solo un poco más…. presiento que estoy a punto de terminar con esto… Hanayo… amada mía, tan solo espera solo un poco más… te salvare…—

 _Continuara…._

 **Nota del autor: Ya queda solamente un cirulo: "Soberbia", y finalmente el encuentro Nico vs lucifer, ¿Nico podrá salvar a tiempo a su amada Pana? o el ángel caído del averno tendrá un haz bajo la manga para hacerle una trampa y quedarse con el alma de Hanayo y Nico… descúbranlo en los últimos dos capítulos de esta historia.**

 **PD: Aquí no hice flash back porque sería algo redundante, ya que la historia KotoUmi se relaciona, ni en el de mañana (espero) habrá flash back NozoEli, siendo estos prácticamente cortos pero el ultimo será largo por la batalla final.**


	9. Chapter 9

**XIX. Octavo Circulo: Soberbia**

El traspasar aquel pasillo para Nico después de una dura prueba contra esa chica fue algo cansado, la verdad estaba ya sin fuerzas para seguir, pero, aunque estuviera a punto de desfallecer ella no habría de rendirse, debía pasar solamente un circulo más para llegar al último donde posiblemente se encontrarían Hanayo y Lucifer esperando por ella. Al haber llegado al otro extremo ahí estaba su guía con una mirada impasible, completamente serena mientras la miraba con esos esmeraldas de manera fija hasta que decidió romper el silencio dirigiéndose a la pelinegra con suavidad y calma.

Solamente te queda un solo circulo antes de llegar a lo más profundo del infierno — Señalando el arco con la inscripción envidia en latín viéndose como caían del cielo tablones de oro solido hacia el suelo escuchándose más lamentos y gritos de socorro en la lejanía.

¿El castigo de los soberbios es cargar en su espalda grandes tablones de oro solido mientras deambulan sin descanso alguno? — Inquirió la pelinegra con cierta duda.

En efecto Nico, aquí los soberbios tienen la condena de cargar con un enorme peso encima, así como su actitud y palabras en vida tuvieron peso ara lastimar a quienes amaban… la soberbia destruye la humildad humana, el buen corazón — Se explicaba Tsubasa mientras Se adentraban al 8vo círculo del infierno que era una especie de planicie la cual descendía de forma inclinada mientras a los costados niveles en los cuales los condenados estaban siendo torturados por los verdugos de ese lugar golpeándolos y obligándolos a deambular por todo el lugar sin descanso alguno.

Adentrándose mas a esa zona podía ver como los tablones caían como rocas mientras aplastaban a los muertos, sentían un intenso dolor, pero no podían morir, no podían suplicar que acabara su suplicio porque sería una condena por toda la eternidad por haber cometido ese pecado en vida era una sensación sumamente pesada la que sentía en su pecho viendo como la cruz que tenía cicatrizada emanaba extrañamente sangre la cual no se detenía era como si el dolor esas almas malditas le fuese transmitida a ella que veía como la sangre goteaba de manera totalmente fluida encontrándose con una especie de mausoleo con una torre la cual tenía a Lucifer en una estatua comprendiendo que él era la máxima personificación de la soberbia, ya que considerándose el más hermoso ángel de dios quiso tener incluso más autoridad que el en el cielo por lo que se inició la revuelta de ángeles caídos. Destruyendo su buen corazón, su alma bondadosa llenándose de oscuridad, de odio y envidia hacia todo y todos prácticamente esperando simplemente el momento para ser libre de este lugar para poder cumplir su venganza.

En cierta manera comprendía que él representaba inclusive lo más oscuro de la naturaleza de todo ser viviente en el mundo, pero por mas incomprendido que pudiera ser el señor de las tinieblas no pensaba perdonarlo por robarle a su amada, ni mucho menos por obligarla a pasar estas duras pruebas para poder recuperarla.

En ese mausoleo Nico se encuentra tu última prueba, después podrás descender al último circulo Cocytos, la prisión de hielo donde podrás recuperar a tu amada, derrotar al ángel caído de dios y obtener tu libertad — Señalando a ese mausoleo la castaña mientras hablaba tranquilamente.

Supongo que tendré que abrirme paso a lo que sea que me enfrente en ese lugar— Empuñando su guadaña comenzó a dirigirse en dirección a ese lugar para enfrentar su último obstáculo.

Determinada caminaría lentamente mirando como a los costados los condenados eran aplastados continuamente por los tablones para cuando estuvo cerca de las puertas del lugar las abrió de una patada para encontrarse en un salón vacío donde había un trono en el fondo, todo estaba iluminado con antorchas. Poco a poco se adentró al lugar cerrándose las puertas detrás de ella, mirando hacia todos lados estando alerta para evitar sorpresas hasta que llego al centro de ese gran salón escuchando como una voz de manera fría y autoritaria se dirigía a ella sin ninguna pizca de emoción en su tono de voz, pareciera que estaba molesta que irrumpieran en su "morada". Obligando a Nico a detenerse en seco para buscar esa voz con sus ojos, pero extrañamente no encontraba nada solamente vacío y una inmensa sensación de pesadez, como si fuera observada por algo o alguien desde los rincones más oscuros, acechando como un depredador a su presa.

Alto ahí… intrusa, no des un paso más… aquí termina tu viaje, ¿Por qué aferrarte a una esperanza o a la creencia de que podrás salir de este lugar?, ¿Qué te hace pensar que ella saldrá viva de aquí? — Escuchándose demandante y con gran soberbia aquella voz femenina.

Ella es inocente… en todo caso, si quieren el alma de una, les daría la mía…. al fin de cuentas mis manos están manchadas de sangre de muchos inocentes y mi alma esta mancillada por los pecados de mis acciones…. pero ella, es un alma pura y buena que no merece sufrir en un lugar como este — Esa sería la única respuesta tajante y directa de la pelinegra retando de cierto modo a quien fuera dueña del lugar.

Desde las sombras una silueta se veía que rápidamente se desplazó hasta llegar hacia ella con la intención de atacarle con lo que sería una espada larga pero la pelinegra se defendió bloqueando su ataque con el mango largo de su guadaña siendo arrastrada hacia atrás unos metros gracias a que el impacto era demasiado portentoso viendo cara a cara a una rubia de ojos azules brillantes con un aspecto demoniaco portando una armadura negra – carmesí y con un escudo en el otro brazo quien lucía con un rostro furioso, tan solo le basto a ella golpear con su escudo a Nico para aventarla varios metros lejos haciéndola caer de espaldas mientras la rubia daba unos pasos hasta ponerle la punta de su espada sobre la yugular además de pisotearle el abdomen con fiereza impidiéndole moverse.

Los celestes estaban posados sobre los carmesí denotando frialdad y el instinto asesino de un ser despiadado escuchándose nuevamente la voz de esa chica dirigírsele.

Luchas una causa perdida como todos…. Por amor… un sentimiento que tarde o temprano terminara traicionándote y dándote una puñalada en la espalda— Su pie ejercía más presión sobre el abdomen de Nico quien trataba de alcanzar su arma para defenderse.

El amor…. no es una causa perdida… si es correspondido por la persona que amas…. — Sacando la cruz de Hanayo la cargo de energía para disparar una luz blanca que tenía la misma forma de ese objeto que hizo retroceder a la demonio mientras se enfurecía más.

¡Eres una maldita! voy a hacerte pedazos…. — Cubriéndose con su escudo caería de pie clavando la punta de su espada contra el suelo.

Esa ligera distracción le daría la ventaja a Nico que se levantó rápidamente para tomar su guadaña, pero usaría la cruz cargándola de energía pura para volvérsela a disparar impactando contra el escudo de esa rubia que era arrastrada hacia atrás pero no se caía volviéndose a lazar al ataque nuevamente comenzando a emanar llamas de la hoja de su espada que con golpes de tajo dichas llamas saldrían volando hacia la pelinegra que hizo movimientos en zigzag rodando por el suelo para evitar el impacto de las llamas lanzando un golpe con la cruz nuevamente disparando 3 más de luz que golpearían a su contrincante disparándola contra una pared dejándola hundida sobre la misma pero esto no bastaba para derribarla o vencerla, por lo cual concentraría su cruz al máximo mientras la otra volvía al ataque en cuestión de segundos corriendo con todas las ganas de destruirla y justo cuando la tenía a pocos metros un nuevo disparo salió haciendo que un rayo de luz vertical de la nada le propinara un golpe brutal que la dejaría severamente herida chocando contra un pilar de piedra cayéndole los escombros encima dejándola sepultada.

Creyendo que todo había acabado guardo su cruz para seguir su camino hacia la puerta del otro lado, pero no había dado más de 5 pasos cuando del suelo salieron unas chicas que tenían garras alargadas en sus manos, colmillos en sus mandíbulas con un aspecto atroz, pero era particularmente similar a quien había visto anteriormente ya que las 2 trenzas de cabello lila como los ojos violetas, aunque dilatados como los de un felino le daban aire a cierta chica: Nozomi Toujo.

Ahora comprendo…. Tu nombre es Eli Ayase…. ¿No es así? — Se preparaba para el combate nuevamente tomando su guadaña para correr hacia esas replicas demoniacas de Nozomi que gritaban con ira plena lanzándose hacia Nico para rasgarla con sus garras.

Pero ella ya había enfrentado antes a criaturas como estas por lo cual no le sería tan complicado derrotarlas llevando a una táctica de bloqueo – contrataque en la cual ella bloqueaba los golpes de esas criaturas para después al empujarlas con su arma y tener la guardia baja golpearlas de tajo volviéndolas simplemente cenizas, así prosiguió con la segunda, la tercera, la cuarta, la quinta… pero seguían y seguían saliendo en ese lugar impidiendo que siguiera adelante hasta que quedo completamente rodeada por la versión diabólica de Nozomis, tenía que darles un solo golpe certero y mortal que pudiera abrirle paso para que llegara hacia el otro lado pero también debía evitar que Eli se recuperase ya que si lograba hacerlo antes de tiempo sería un problema lidiar con tantos enemigos a la vez. Solamente quedándose quieta observaría como esas bestias se acercaban lentamente esperando el momento para soltar el golpe definitivo mirando de un lado a otro hasta que se encontró con la oportunidad adecuada para atacar empuñando su guadaña para golpear la hoja contra el suelo logrando crear chispas que se convertirían en llamas al mover la el filo contra el suelo aventando escombros con llamas que al golpear los cuerpos de esos demonios estos quedarían aturdido gritando de manera desesperada, cegados completamente aprovecharía esto Nico para lograr que su arma acumulase una gran cantidad de luz carmesí que dispararía una lluvia de dagas rojizas que en tan solo un instante dejaron los cuerpos de sus enemigos agujereados haciéndolos caer contra el suelo quemándose los restos hasta que simplemente no quedara nada de estos.

Porque sigues… adelante… no te das cuenta que de este lugar no podrás salir… solamente ríndete…. — Una entrecortada voz se escuchaba entre los escombros de la columna caída que salieron dispersos cuando una explosión desde adentro los disperso por todo el lugar estando de pie la rubia provocando que su armadura liberase llamas.

Mi amor por Hanayo… es más honesto y puro que el tuyo… por Nozomi… Eli… — Un gancho al hígado y peor hacia el orgullo del ahora demonio.

Como te atreves…. Tu…. Como te atreves…. — Se enfureció tanto que todo su cuerpo fue cubierto en llamas de tono naranja liberando una fuerza habida de violencia y se d de sangre — ¡A nombrar a esa zorra ante mí! —

No tuvo que ser demasiado lista como para saber que eso claramente le hizo perder los estribos a Eli que concentro todo su poder destructivo en su espada que golpearía contra el suelo haciendo que este se abriera saliendo una ráfaga de fuego directo a la pelinegra que dio un salto hacia el costado cayendo de pie viendo como su ataque fue tan veloz que estuvo a milésimas de haberla carbonizado, quizás había sido una mala idea enfurecerla de esa forma. No tuvo tiempo para pensar una táctica de combate ya que el impacto del metal de su escudo golpeo desde el costado haciendo que el impacto la disparara contra una pared escupiendo sangre de la boca, tuvo que pensar rápido ya que Eli estaba apuntando con su espada al centro de su pecho, tenía que moverse si no la atravesaría y descuartizaría en ese momento, lo único que podía hacer era defenderse que así lo haría chocando la hoja de su guadaña contra la hoja de la espada de su contrincante sacando chispas mientras ambas buscaban mediante a fuerza física dominar a su oponente.

Pero todo indicaba que estaban en igualdad de condiciones, pero lo que vio en los ojos de Eli la descoloco enormemente, soltaba lágrimas de sangre, siendo casi palpable un sentir de culpa, de remordimiento, de soledad y un enorme vacío, como si le estuviera diciendo que a pesar de todo la seguía amando que le dolía su ausencia, que se sentía vacía y sin un motivo por el cual realmente seguir adelante, poder descansar en paz.

Lo siento… Eli… pero yo debo seguir adelante…. — Poco a poco una fuerza llena de luz y bondad surgió desde el interior de Nico que le daría el poder suficiente para alejar a la rubia de un empujón dispuesta a dar un último ataque — Misereatur vestri omnipotens Deus , et det tibi anima ingressum paradisi aliquando consequi—

De un golpe mortal atravesó a Eli en 2 partiéndola por la mitad mientras su cuerpo se desvanecía en el aire convirtiéndose en solo polvo acabando con el sufrimiento de esa chica que la soberbia de su alma la llevo a terminar en un lugar como ese, ahora era posible que pudieran reencontrarse Eli y Nozomi en el paraíso o en otro lugar, tan solo le quedo seguir adelante saliendo del mausoleo con paso decidido, al otro lado no había nada solamente un precipicio con una escalera en posición vertical con la cual descendería al último círculo del infierno, al fin podía respirar completamente aliviada ya que estaba a solo instantes de reencontrarse con Hanayo, pero posiblemente no tendría la cosa totalmente fácil ya que debía enfrentar y derrotar si o si a Lucifer a como diera lugar, ahora la cosa era entre ella y el.

Y solo podría haber un vencedor de esa batalla…

 _Continuara…._

 **Nota del autor: Pues aquí les traigo el penúltimo capítulo de esta historia, finalmente Nico descenderá al último lugar para salvar a su amada Hanayo, es todo o nada para Nico, descubran el final de esta historia mañana. Que pasen buen domingo.**


	10. Chapter 10

**X. Noveno Circulo: Cocytos**

El final estaba tan cerca, al alcance de su mano que su corazón estaba latiendo mil por hora, Nico quería salir ya de ese lugar para poder continuar su vida con su amada Hanayo, muy a pesar de toda la culpabilidad y pesar que cargue en su espalda, pero eso ya era algo que la castaña ojivioleta no debía soportar ya que no tenía culpa de nada en lo absoluto. En su mente solo había una sola cosa: disfrutar el resto de su vida con ella cueste lo que cueste. Estando al filo del precipicio se puso de espalda para comenzar a bajar por la escalera tomándose bien de los barandales de madera a sus costados sintiendo en todo su cuerpo como el abrumador frio era más y más penetrante que le calaba hasta las fibras más profundas de su cuerpo adentrándose a un agujero del cual no podría dar marcha atrás.

Cocytos consistía en un inmenso lago congelado, situado en el noveno círculo del Infierno. En este lugar era el lugar de castigo a los traidores, sepultados por el hielo y continuamente afectados por las frías ráfagas de viento producidas por las inmensas alas de Lucifer. Un lugar terrible, cuyo aire se hace eco de las quejas de las almas que sufren continuamente torturadas por la picadura de las heladas, con extremidades y rostros congelados por el extremo frío.

Su descenso finalmente le llevo a lo más profundo donde había un puente de hielo sumamente delgado que separaba un inmenso vacío desde un punto hasta el otro donde pudo divisar a su amada colgada y encarcelada en unas cadenas que estaban aferradas a todo su cuerpo estando inconsciente, detrás de ella había unas puertas con un pentagrama invertido con un macho cabrío en el centro dándole a entender que del otro lado se encontraba cautivo Lucifer su último obstáculo a superar por lo cual correría lo más rápido posible, con mucho cuidado para llegar al otro lado escuchándose como el hielo se desquebrajaba y se caía pedazos detrás de ella que tuvo que dar un enorme salto hacia adelanta para evitar caer hacia el gran abismo de esa prisión de hielo parándose para mirar a su mujer que lentamente recobraba la consciencia viendo con sus ojos violetas a la única que ha amado con una intensidad, con mucha fuerza aquella pelinegra con su armadura sosteniendo su guadaña con ambas manos con su cruz en su espalda.

Nico…. ¿eres…. tu? — Se encontraba completamente débil ya que el inmenso frio estaba consumiendo de una manera lenta y dolorosa.

Espera ahí… Hanayo… voy a liberarte ahora mismo…. — Se acercó a uno de los grilletes que estaba congelado por el hielo en el suelo y comenzó a golpearlo con la hoja de su arma, pero era demasiado grueso para romperlo.

¡No, Nico!, ¡Es una trampa… por favor no sigas…! — Las palabras de la castaña sonaban afligidas al punto de derramarse lágrimas de sus ojos, haciendo sentir frustración a la pelinegra que desesperadamente intentaba romper las cadenas.

Una siniestra risa se escucharía como un eco demente en el lugar apareciendo en forma de humo negro el dueño del lugar flotando junto a Hanayo que estaba muerta de pánico porque trato de advertirle que era una trampa que Lucifer ya lo tenía todo planeado desde el principio, la pelinegra por su deseo de salvarla a toda costa había olvidado que se trataba de la morada del ser más traicionero y ruin que ha existido en la historia de la propia humanidad quien miraba como la caballero trataba de usar la guadaña para romper los grilletes pero era una simple pérdida de tiempo en realidad.

Nico… Nico…. no pierdas tu tiempo… esas cadenas no habrán de romperse…. por más que lo intentes, pero si existiera la mínima posibilidad de que eso pasara créeme, lo único que lograras es finar la sentencia de muerte de ella y la tuya porque esas cadenas son las que ese maldito de Miguel uso para encerrarme en este lugar, si logras romperla dejaras una parte de mi libre y te prometo esto…. morirás…. —

El oírlo hablar de una manera completamente cínica y arrogante, le hacía hervir la sangre que usaría toda su fuerza física para liberar a su chica que imploraba, suplicaba y gritaba que no lo hiciera, pero unas palabras dichas por ella hicieron que el cerebro de ella dejara de pensar quedándose completamente en blanco y estupefacta por lo que escucharía de los labios del amor de su vida en ese momento.

Nico…. amada mía… vete de aquí…. no quiero verte… no quiero verte sufrir por mi culpa… prefiero sacrificarme a que tú te sacrifiques por mi… yo jamás…. yo… jamás…. he sido tan fuerte como tú, ni tengo tu valor o tu voluntad para luchar. soy débil y miedosa… no pude defenderme cuando los turcos me emboscaron en nuestro hogar… soy inútil, innecesaria… solo sálvate… vete… te lo suplico —

En ese momento, la pelinegra se detuvo en seco mirando hacia el suelo mientras sostenía su arma sin decir nada, volviéndose un silencio incomodo, pero el corazón de Hanayo estaba destrozándose porque quería salvarla, protegerla de un sufrimiento que ella a su forma de ver las cosas no merecía bajo ningún concepto. Había luchado arduamente en la cruzada por tierra santa bajo el nombre de dios y el príncipe Eduardo de Inglaterra que era injusto que ella fuera condenada a un martirio eterno en un lugar como ese, reconocía su valor y su voluntad para vivir, pero era preferible que ella se rindiera al menos una vez en su vida. Aunque le doliera profundamente en su alma Hanayo debía dejarla ir, era la mejor opción para ambas que una siguiera con su vida, normal y pacifica… creía ciegamente en que algún día dios se apiadaría de su alma permitiéndoles a ambas ir al paraíso para vivir una eterna felicidad hasta el fin de los días.

Pero para la pelinegra eso era más que palabras que la herían profundamente, no podía simplemente creerlo, que ella misma le dijera que se rindiera, que la abandonara y que entendiera que estaba sacrificando su felicidad por la felicidad de ella, algo sumamente egoísta de su parte por lo cual levanto su mirada seria y determinada que estaba cubierta en lágrimas apretando el mango de la guadaña liberando una luz blanca alrededor de su cuerpo siendo la manifestación física de sus deseos, de su voluntad y del inmenso, puro y honesto amor que tenía por Hanayo.

¿Dices que me rinda acaso?... — La voz de la pelinegra se estaba quebrando amargamente.

Nico….. — Intentaba hacerle entender que era lo mejor.

Me pides… que abandone todo…. que siga adelante…. ¿eso quieres no es así? — Volvía a levantar la guadaña con la intención de golpear otra vez las cadenas congeladas formándose un aura pura alrededor de su cuerpo que comenzaba a lastimar a Lucifer.

¡Esa luz!. ¡Es imposible!... ¡No te atrevas! — Sonaba algo molesto el ángel caído que concentrando un poco de su poder en sus manos dispararía unas esferas de oscuridad que golpearían el suelo ya que una extraña energía las desvió de su objetivo, la pelinegra.

Tan solo habría bastado un solo golpe para que una gran luz cegara todo el lugar iluminándolo por completo, siendo tan intensa que el regente del infierno tuvo que desaparecer de ahí o si no podría sufrir daños críticos, poco a poco la luz se disipaba dejando ver a una Hanayo cayendo hacia el suelo a gran velocidad estando preparada la pelinegra para tomarla en brazos al correr hacia el punto de iría a caer tomándola a solo milisegundos de chocar el suelo contra el frio hielo cargándola en brazos mientras la veía a los ojos fijamente para después sonreír con gran alegría mientras daba un ligero cabezazo a su frente haciendo que la otra se quejara tomándose la frente totalmente ruborizada y actuando de manera sumamente tímida como lo era habitualmente con todo el mundo, mas con ella por todas las atenciones que le daba siendo tratada como toda una reina por parte de la pelinegra que tenía una gran expresión de alegría en su rostro.

Sus miradas estuvieron fijas de manera atenta en la contraria deteniéndose el tiempo para ambas mientras disfrutaban el momento tan romántico, ese momento que desde que inició su viaje tanto una como la otra anhelaba, pero no tomaron en cuenta, específicamente no pensaron que Lucifer podría tomar represalias por aquella ofensa en sus dominios: "Iluminar la oscuridad con luz".

Alguien tan rencoroso y vengativo como el, simplemente no lo dejaría pasar como si nada hubiera pasado, no señor… les haría pagar con sangre, sudor y lágrimas a las 2 por tal descaro.

¡Maldito cordero de dios!, ¡Pagaras por esa gran ofensa!... y lo harás con sangre…. maldita mocosa…. — Resonaba la voz furiosa del demonio y de la nada algo les tomaría desgraciadamente por sorpresa.

Lo peor acaba de ocurrir, ya que un grito desfallecido resonaba en los oídos de Nico que vio con horror como de la anda una especie de luz en forma de daga negra salió de la nada a una velocidad impresionando atravesando el pecho de Hanayo haciendo que la sangre de la castaña se salpicara en el cuerpo de ella, presenciando con tristeza, miedo y angustia como su amada nuevamente moría en sus brazos como ese maldito le había arrebatado la vida nuevamente. La castaña lentamente perdía fuerzas y su vida en el proceso que con lo último que le quedaba le tomo de las mejillas a su amada para darle un beso sabor a sangre, sabor a lágrimas, la pelinegra estaba derrumbándose totalmente al ver como después de ese beso ella cerraba los ojos lentamente con una sonrisa en sus labios perdiendo la vida en sus brazos. Nico sollozaba amargamente hasta que un grito desgarrador lleno de dolor hizo eco en ese lugar, la había perdido y esta vez cabía la posibilidad de que sería para siempre que no hizo otra más que llorarle en brazos mientras la apegaba a su pecho hasta que una luz blanca descendió del suelo viéndose a duras penas una figura descender de esa luz acercándose a la pareja.

Nico…. es hora de que la dejes ir…. ya sufrió demasiado… déjala descansar en paz…. — Era una voz suave y gentil que buscaba darle un consuelo a la viuda.

Es verdad…. ella ya sufrió demasiado…. debe descansar… pero yo… no pienso dejar que su muerte sea en vano… — Depositándola en el suelo lentamente besaría su frente para entregarle la cruz que le ayudo a protegerse en su travesía poniéndola entre sus manos apegadas a su pecho.

Te prometo que dios nuestro señor… te recompensara… si lograr confinar a lucifer en lo más profundo de este lugar para nunca salga… tienes la palabra del Arcángel Miguel— Poco a poco ese ente se acercó a la castaña y la tomo en brazos para comenzar a elevarse hacia el cielo desapareciendo con ella hasta que solo había nuevamente oscuridad.

Sin más palabras que decir, Nico empuñaría su guadaña para acercarse a esas puertas abriéndolas de un golpe adentrándose a lo que sería la morada maldita de Lucifer encontrándose rodeada de hielo y en el fondo un gigante de roca, magma, hielo que abría los ojos esbozando una sonrisa demente, totalmente cínica poseía grandes alas y cuernos, con un pentagrama en la frente. moviendo sus brazos que estaban libres de las cadenas siendo su única atadura el hielo eterno de Cocytos solamente se veía medio cuerpo de este ser que poseía ojos completamente rojos de los cuales parecería salirle llamas. Acercándose al centro con una mirada llena de profundo odio hacia él, lo señalaría con su guadaña retándolo de manera directa a que luchara con ella para vengar la muerte de Hanayo a lo cual el solamente respondió lanzando un golpe al suelo haciendo que la tierra temblara para después soplar fuertemente con su boca para aventarla hacia atrás pero no se caería, resistiría lo más que pudiera porque prácticamente ya no tenía nada que perder y mucho que ganar.

De la nada el gigante comenzó a lanzarle llamas concentrándolas en las palmas de sus manos cayendo hacia el suelo como meteoritos que quemaban la zona de impacto, pero la pelinegra evadía los impactos con una agilidad sobresaliente usando su oz para contratacar con golpes de tajo que dispararían unos rayos en forma de hoja de guadaña que impactarían a Lucifer haciendo que retrocediera con sus golpes por un momento.

Jajajaja crees que podrás vencerme en mi propio patio… que ilusa…. — Se carcajeaba de manera burlona mientras volvía a golpear el suelo con sus puños enormes ahora creando una ráfaga de flamas que amenazaban con calcinarla viva.

No lo creo… lo hare… ¡Maldito infeliz! — Se defendería haciendo que su guadaña girara formando un remolino de viento que desviaría del rumbo a las flamas devolviéndoselas haciendo retroceder y bufar con cólera a Lucifer.

¡Terca!... ¡No entiendes que esto podría ser diferente! — Se cubría con sus alas para evitar que el daño fuera peor.

No le importaba en lo más mínimo lo que dijera el o lo que tramara, lo acabaría a como diera lugar, sin importarle que tuviera que sepultarlo debajo del hielo o ser sepultada con él en el intento, dando un salto hacia arriba pudo ver como en el centro de su pecho había una especie de circulo que brillaba en un tono amarillento llegando a la conclusión de que ese era su punto más débil por lo que lo atacaría al caer en picada hacia ese punto específico que al lograr su cometido se escuchó el grito intenso de su gigantesco oponente mientras se retorcía con un inmenso dolor tratando de tomarla con sus enormes garras pero sería tan hábil quedaría un salto hacia arriba desgarrando esa zona dejando un hueco del cual llamas y oscuridad salían disparadas sin control alguno volviendo a caer nuevamente de pie a metros de distancia de ese monstruo viendo como trataba de cerrar ese hueco pero era inútil lo que hiciera por lo que termino cayendo la parte visible de su cuerpo contra el frio suelo aparentemente sin vida. Sintiéndose aliviada al darse cuenta de que su tormento finalmente había terminado, caería de golpe al suelo sentada mientras daba un largo suspiro cansado para tomar un respiro, pero extrañamente una densa energía aún se sentía en el ambiente alarmándose para levantar la mirada al gigante caído viendo como de este una bruma negra salía formándose algo en el aire una especie de figura humanoide con cuernos, con patas de cabra. La lucha no había acabado.

Debes estar bromeando… — Se volvía a levantar nuevamente en guardia para un segundo round que lo haría el definitivo a toda costa.

Aquella bruma dejaría ver la forma real del rey del infierno, un hibrido mitad hombre – mitad macho cabrío con enormes cuernos, uno pentagrama rojizo en su frente, con una mirada carmesí penetrante y vacía que descendía hasta el suelo midiendo fácil unos 3 metros de altura una altura sumamente superior a los 1.54 de la pelinegra que lo veía sintiéndose intimidada y porque no algo temerosa que cerraba los puños con fuerza golpeándola de golpe, tan rápido que Nico lo tuvo si quiera oportunidad de defenderse pero ahí no terminaría el ataque ya que instantáneamente aparecería detrás de ella mientras era lanzada a gran velocidad por los aires lanzándole una bola de fuego que la azotaría contra el suelo haciéndola gritar de inmenso dolor. Siguiéndole una lluvia de pisotones, patadas que la hundieran en el hielo mientras sus huesos se quebraban como sus músculos. Ese monstruo al cansarse de hacerlo le tomaría de los cabellos negros con toda la brusquedad posible alzándola para que le viera cara a cara, su rostro estaba hincado, sus labios rotos y tenía su cuerpo múltiples moretones y cortadas por los impactos tan devastadores de Lucifer.

Me he divertido mucho contigo… pero ya es hora de acabar con tu miserable existencia… tu alma será mía…. y así podre obtener el poder suficiente para iniciar mi revuelta contra ese maldito egocéntrico, narcisista e hipócrita de allá arriba — Con todo su deseo vengativo por delante le atravesaría el centro del pecho para extirparle algo que no pudo extirparle a su amada: su alma.

No… voy a permitir… que lo hagas… maldito hijo de perra…. — Nico con todo el desprecio en su semblante golpeaba con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban el pecho de su oponente aguantando y luchando contra el dolor que sentía dentro de su pecho.

Pero por más que lo golpeara, intentara que lo soltara no estaba lográndolo, estaba a punto de arrancarla su propia fuerza vital para usarla en su propio beneficio para sus propias ambiciones, al final la pelinegra no podría detenerlo sintiendo como le arrancaban su alma sintiéndose completamente débil y vacía, como si fuera un simple cascaron sosteniendo su alma que era una pequeña perla de color rosa que rebosaba de una gran fuerza. El cascaron de la pelinegra ya no le servía por lo que lo aventó lejos haciéndola rodar varios metros riéndose y vanagloriándose ante su gran logro teniendo finalmente el arma perfecta para poder cumplir su ansiada venganza contra el cielo, contra dios mismo. Concentrando su fuerza comenzaría a ensuciar esa esfera de luz haciendo que se volviera negra, introduciéndola en su pecho lentamente para sentir como la fuerza, la voluntad, ese temple de acero de Nico corría por su interior llenándolo de gran poder. Lo que nunca pensó es que esa fuerza no podría dominarla incluso siendo la misma encarnación del pecado la pureza del corazón y alma de esa chiquilla eran demasiado para poder controlarla por lo que no pudo mantenerse en pie por mucho tiempo sintiendo como todo su cuerpo le quemaba cayendo de rodillas.

¡Qué significa esto!, ¡No puede ser!, ¡Su fuerza… me quema! — Se tomaba el pecho como si quisiera expulsar su energía, pero un rayo de luz salido de este haciendo que gritara agónicamente mientras Nico moribunda lo observaba todo.

Ingenuo…. Tu siendo tan impuro, tan pecador, siendo la maldad misma… creíste que podrías corromperme, creíste que podrías haber quebrado mi voluntad... haciéndome pasar por tanto tormento, matándola incluso a ella 2 veces… estúpido… —

Lucifer no entendía que estaba sucediendo, las palabras de la menor le hicieron enfurecer que se acercó hacia ella trastabillando para acabar con su miserable existencia, pero antes de siquiera darle el golpe final unas espadas de luz descendieron del cielo para inmovilizarlo abriendo el suelo bajo el para hundirlo en las profundidades de Cocytos durante ahí se quedaría por machismo tiempo sufriendo por sus errores, donde nadie podría escuchar sus gritos, sus quejas solo… y sin nadie. Al final Nico perdería la consciencia por un buen rato hasta que una brisa comenzaba a mover sus cabellos despertando de golpe encontrándose en una playa levantándose aturdida sintiendo un agudo dolor en el pecho, la cicatriz en forma de cruz se desprendía como si de una costra se tratara volviéndose una serpiente que se arrastraba por la arena lejos de ahí. No entendía como o cuando fue que llego a ese lugar, pero había terminado como comenzó su cruzada en el infierno, sola y sin una sola esperanza de volver a ver a su amada, al final sentía que había fracasado como siervo de dios, como esposa y como mujer. Mirando hacia el horizonte notando como una isla estaba en medio de la nada con una gran fortaleza que se alzaba hacia los cielos, quedándose perdida en sus propios pensamientos tratando de saber que era ese lugar, la respuesta a eso…. posiblemente sea… la entrada al paraíso, porque lo que en realidad era esa fortaleza era ni más ni menos que….

" _El purgatorio"_

 **FIN**

 **Nota del autor: Pues aquí termino esta historia, otra más… serian 4 hasta el momento jejeje espero les haya gustado el rol que tuvieron cada una de las musas, el rol protagónico de NicoPana, sin más agradezco que se hayan tomado la molestia de leer mi historia de principio a fin, agradecería a quienes lo hicieron y no me dejaron review me externaran como les pareció ¿Les gusto?, ¿Les llamo la atención?, ¿Les pareció un fiasco?, ¿No les gusto la trama? son libres de dar su opinión de la forma más respetuosa posible o si habrán insultos, que sean mesurados XD**

 **Bueno próximamente vendrán 2 nuevas historias:**

 **Kingdom Under Fire: The Dark Hearth**

 **Outcast**

 **No daré detalles por el momento, prefiero que sea sorpresa n_n bueno ya sin más que agregar, que pasen linda tarde, hasta luego**


End file.
